


The New Journey

by DreamerByHeart



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A new journey, F/M, Fluff, Logan and Marie, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: Post LOGAN- The great Wolverine is back from the grave and ready to start a new journey of his life with his saviour- Rogue. Time for another sweet Rogan, people 😉 COMPLETE





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old works from other site.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

  **Westchester County, New York**

**May 21, 2028**

**8:23 PM**

 [:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming_

 Logan smirked and gripped the handles tightly with a content sigh as the sweet voice of Skylar Grey entered his ears. The lyrics were telling the story of his journey back to the place where his actual family resided. Xavier's School For The Gifted Youngsters. The only place in the world where his family, his friends and his Marie was waiting for him to come back.

 He'd promised her this would be his last ride to Canada. He'd finally found someone who was ready to tell him everything about his forgotten past. His own brother, Sabertooth. The great animosity between them both that started with Sabertooth aka Victor Creed's attempt to kidnap Marie for his boss had finally ended now. The giant man told me everything about his past and even showed him the place where he was born, Howlett Estate. He wasn't born Logan. His real name was James Howlett, the son of John Howlett and Elizabeth Howlett. The couple were the richass plantation owners and the bitterest truth of his life, his real father... He didn't even want to think about that abusive drunkard.

 His parents, Victor and his sister Rose, he had a lot to tell Marie about this time and then, then he'd finally take her on a nice candlelight dinner when the diamond ring he'd bought a few week ago would be waiting for her. He could already imagine her rounded eyes and the surprised O of her lips. The imagination made him grin like idiots.

 He knew she'd never say it from her mouth but like all other settled friends of hers, she also needed a shiny diamond, a small house and a loving husband. The biggest advantage of his rusting adamantium bones was that they had now erased the damned age difference between him and his Marie. In spite of that and her newly found ability to control her skin due to the effect of Virus on her, he still tried to be a jerk for the next few years, thinking why she want a gruff, homeless loner like him. But he was wrong. Even after gaining control over her skin, Marie never tried to choose any other guy, maybe because she never wanted to. He still remembered the night when he and Marie had an argument about how wrong it was for him to see Marie as his Mate and Marie ended it with a passionate kiss before pulling him into her room where they made love all night. That one single night forced him to think about accepting their undeniable chemistry in front of everyone else. Tonight everything's going to be okay for good. He was going back to his Marie and never looking back over his shoulder again.

 He glanced at his watch. 8:30. Twenty minutes away.

 "Just a blink away, darlin'."

 [:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

 With his signature grumpy look on his face, Logan got off the bike smoothly and advanced towards his 'home' that was surprisingly pin-drop silent tonight and to his biggest shock, even the front door was left wide open. His senses rang in alarm. He took a deep sniff. All the scents inside the house, they were shockingly numb as if... The realization widened his eyes. Was Xavier under another...

 As he hastily walked into the school, the first thing he saw broadened his eyes in great horror. All the kids, they were lying on the floor, unconscious. Hall, stairs, kitchen, everywhere. He quickly got down on one knee to check on one of the unconscious kids. His face'd paled and eyes were rolled back in the back of his head. He then turned the face of another kid to him. The same symptoms on his face, too. A mix of shock and fear took over his face. He hastily pounded up the stairs two at a time to check on Xavier's condition.

 As he entered the room, another horrific shock of the night was waiting for him. Logan let out a shuddering breath as he ran his eyes around. All the friends, Jean, Scott, 'Ro, Hank and both of Xavier's nurses were lying on the floor, eyes rolled in the back of their head and blood trickling down their noses and ears. None of them smelled alive except for their petrified leader sitting in his chair near the window.

 Trembling, the old, ailing man looked over his shoulder when he heard Logan's footsteps on the door. He whispered shakily. "W-What happened to them, Logan?"

 Tears welled up in Logan's eyes when he saw his Marie lying near Xavier's chair. His quivering feet advanced towards the still woman. Mentally and emotionally devastated, he fell to his knees and gathered her cold lifeless body in his arms. The streaks of blood slipping down her nostrils and ears had clotted. She had Xavier's serum in her left hand. She was trying to stop him but...

 With a choked sob, his trembling fingers reached over to touch her paled face. He shook his head. "Y-You can't go... Y-You're can't leave me me like this..."

 His Marie was gone...

 Forever...

 "MARIEEEEE!"

 [:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

  **North Dakota**

**March 3, 2029**

**7:48 PM**

 [:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

 He was drowning into the violent whirlpool of reminiscences he'd earned in this pathetic life of his. The people he could call his friends and family. Those faces attacking his collapsing brain together. Chuck, Scooter, Furball, 'Ro, Jean and Laura. They were all talking in his head, too loud for his liking. He could see everyone except for one single person that had been above all of them all till this very moment of his life. He needed to see it, he needed to see her face. Those soulful, chocolate eyes, that cute, pointed nose, those soft, rosy cheeks and that divine smile of his Rogue, No! Not Rogue, his Marie.

 He never told Laura but her innocence always reminded him of Marie every single time when he looked at her. The same innocence he'd seen in his Southern belle's eyes years ago when he picked her up from the road after their first awkward meeting in that bar. Their relationship'd seen many ups and downs together and among all of them, they'd aged together, something they'd both never thought was possible till last year, the last fucking year.

 He never blamed Xavier for that night. The old man was helpless. But it doesn't lessen the agony that killed him inside every time when he thought about the death of his Marie. If there was anyone to blame for all those deaths, it was him. He should have died with her if he couldn't save her. The guilt never went away. He still had that ring he'd bought for her. Tonight he would finally able to give it to her. Tonight they'd be together. Forever...

 But...

 His dying hearing caught the weak sound of someone's footsteps coming near his grave. The mysterious person pulled out the X Laura'd stood up on his resting place. His eyes were closed but his dulling senses tried to catch a whiff. The smell was fresh Vanilla and Pine, something that was strangely familiar. It was his Marie's scent. But how's that possible?

 His Marie was dead...

 His exhausted pupils stirred behind the closed lids when he heard and felt a sharp sound of metal hitting the ground above his grave. It was a rhythmic sound of something sharp and flat like a spade going up and then coming down to remove the rocks and moist soil. Someone was digging up his grave.

 _No, don't! Don't take me out!_ His dying brain snarled at this unknown enemy. Why was he being dragged back to the pathetic life he'd been enduring for the last one year? He needed to go to his Marie, she was waiting for him up there, let him go!

 He dry lips trembled when he felt the digger haul him out of grave and gathered his body in his arms. The person cupped and caressed his dirt covered cheeks. Logan felt the moisture of salty drops land on his face. A weak female sob fell on his ears.

 "L-Logan...d-don't worry, yer gonna be okay, sugah.."

 He then felt a sharp painful pinch of needle on his right wrist. Before he could understand anything, warm serum like thing started running through his veins and with each passing second he could feel his body regain his strength he once had. His hearing, his sense of smell and his marvelous healing, everything was rapidly coming back to normal, as it was years ago.

 When he regained all his strength and stamina, his reboosted healing factor forced him to snap open his eyes with a loud gasp and as did so, he found a face he hadn't even thought he would ever see alive again hovering above him.

 "M-Marie..?"

 [:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

 Next Time:- Logan and Marie start a new journey of their life.

 


	2. 2

His blurred vision cleared at once and the first thing he saw was enough to blow his mind. "M-Marie..?"

He couldn't believe his eyes .

_He was lying in his Marie's arms..._

_His own Marie..._

_She was alive..._

_But how's that possible..._

Marie started rubbing Logan's cold palms. "Logan, baby, please breath slow, sugah," she sniffled, tears of happiness and relief running down her eyes. Her words sounded heavy and drowned to the drugged man. "The serum needs a few minutes ta show its effects properly, just stay calm and breathe slow."

Assuming it was all a beautiful dream that would break soon, Logan closed his tired eyes and let out a slow shuddering breath. He could still feel warm hands stroke his forehead and shoulders. Both the effect of 'the serum' running through his veins and the soothing touch of his Southern woman slowly sent him into a deep sleep he desperately needed.

"Sleep Logan, yah need it." it was the last thing his intoxicated mind heard before his senses entered the La-la land.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

_T-Take your friends and hide.._

_No..._

_Listen, y-you don't have to fight anymore._

_Don't be what they made you._

_L-Laura..._

_Daddy..._

His eyes once again snapped open with a loud gasp when his relaxed body felt a sharp jerk from the last speed breaker. The ghosts of memories still echoing in his head. He looked down at himself, wrapped in a heavy blanket.

The driver mouthed a silent sorry before handing him a couple of packets and a bottle of water.

"W-Wha..what's this?" he asked through his heavy-lidded eyes, his words still coming out with a slight slur.

"Beef jerky, that's all I have right now." Marie said with a short smile. "You've exhausted your HF completely today. You need to eat something to fuel your recently 'healed' healing."

Logan leaned back and narrowed his eyes at the woman in the driver's seat. He really felt like a sharp pinch or something to believe he wasn't dreaming. The woman, she really looked just his Marie. The same Auburn hair with a couple of shiny white stripes, the same deep chocolate eyes, the same heart-shaped pink lips and the same sweet scent of Vanilla and Pine. The only thing that was missing was the light whiteness on the sides of her reddish-brown threads and soft wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She was Marie, but not aged one he'd spent the last Seventeen years of his life with. This one was the younger version of his Marie, from the times before that goddamn Legacy Virus attack.

"Who are you?" Logan asked with a warning growl that said lying was pointless.

Marie exhaled a deep sigh and gripped the wheel tightly before replying. "I'm Mar-"

"No, you're not!" a confused and pissed off Logan roared and grabbed her throat before she could even finish her litter introduction. "My Marie is dead! I have seen her dead body myself so ya better not waste your fuckin' energy and my time on another lie and start speaking truth, woman!"

Marie exhaled through her nostrils sharply and growled, desperately trying to rip his hands off her neck. "Look ah know yer not gonna believe me that easy but that's the truth! Ah didn't die that night, Logan! Ah was saved by the healing yah gave meh years ago, dammit!" the Southern tone laced with anger and frustration jumped out.

The grip around her slender neck loosened as soon as he heard her. "M-My healing?"

Marie nodded shakily. "Yes. It was the dose of yer goddamn healing factor that saved mah life that night. i'll tell yah everything but first," she abruptly pulled over and switched off the engine before looking back to him.

"I want yah to look at yourself in rear-view mirror."

Her enigmatic words confused the feral man even more. He slowly leaned back and shifted his gaze from her face to the dust covered rear-view. Marie's left hand hastily reached over to wipe the dirt off it to let her best friend meet the new and jaw-dropping reality of his life.

Logan's eyes widened in the biggest shock he'd ever gotten. His trembling fingers reached up to touch the young, wrinkleless skin and thick dark lambchops he once had and all the fresh wounds and old scars were nowhere to be seen.

With an awful shock mixed with heavy confusion in his eyes, he looked at his palms. The calloused surface had lost the hardness his old age had given him and the hairy veiny skin over his hand had regained the tanned tightness he had in his mid-thirties. His trembling, nervous fingers flexed to let his personal weapons come out with a sharp metallic hiss. To his biggest amazement, his blades had also retrieved the razor-sharp edge they had years ago but their arrival didn't draw the fresh streaks of blood this time like it'd done every time for the past so many years.

But...

How the hell did it happen...?

Shaking his head, his dumbstruck face looked back to Marie. "H-How...?"

Marie caught his shaking hand in hers and whispered softly. "C'mon, time for some soul-shaking truth."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Well, you are half-right," Marie sighed, remembering that horrific night. "I was dead by the time you came back that night, but it wasn't permanent."

Logan arched an eyebrow. His eyes not getting off Marie's face for even a second as if she would disappear if they did. "What do you mean it wasn't permanent?"

Marie looked back to him and pursed her lips. "The small dose of your healing factor that has been inside me since you saved me on Liberty, it'd weakened after the Legacy Virus attack but never died completely. We were all captured by Xavier's stroke that night, but your healing didn't let me die. The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself on a damn gurney of Transigen's med-lab and to my biggest surprise, they'd injected something into me that had enhanced my wasted healing factor. I'd regained my youth and powers I had before the attack and the biggest relief was that my healing now made me able to control my skin.

As far as I overheard from those doctors, they'd found only two survivors, me and Hank. The rest of the victims were either dead or comatose. I was going to be used for a breeding program and they'd something big and dangerous planned for Hank. I pretended to be unconscious until the guards got sloppy. I used my skin on them both to sneak out and find Hank but before I could save him, their CCTVs caught me and I had to escape without our furry friend."

"And what's the thing you injected into me?"

Marie pulled a transparent plastic box containing five small bottles filled with some kind of light green serum out of her backpack and showed it to Logan. "Byrolaxine. I had four of them before I gave you a dose of two at a time because your trashed HF."

Logan recognized the bottle. "I've tasted one of them before. Did you steal'em from their lab?"

Marie nodded. "I'd seen it in the hands of one of their nurses and before fleeing outta that fucking place I luckily burst into a storeroom like place where hundreds of bottles were kept. I grabbed as many as my palms could, in case I found you or someone else who needed it."

Logan smiled gratefully. His Marie always had a big heart that cared about everybody. "Thanks for everything, darlin'."

Marie returned the smile. "You don't know how much I missed that D word, sugah. No one drawls it out better than you."

Logan chuckled weakly before shooting another question. "So how did you find me?"

"I'd been looking for you and professor since I escaped the lab but you were both like...off the map until I saw you two with a little girl on a news channel a few days ago. You guys were on the top of 'Most Wanteds' of Transigen, why?"

"Because.." Logan rubbed his forehead with a tired sigh. "That's a long story, darlin'. All I can tell you for now is that girl needed to reach across the border where a group of people is running a shelter for the survivors of Legacy attack."

"And Xavier.." Marie dropped her gaze and whispered softly. "I was right behind you guys until Oklahoma City. The disaster his seizure had left behind caused a delay and by the time I caught up with you three again, he was..." she sighed deeply. "I visited his grave. Honestly, the man deserved something better than that."

"I know." Logan exhaled a cold sigh. "He wanted to die in a boat, so those fuckers couldn't get their dirty hands on his brain but i couldn't even fulfill such a small wish of his."

Marie placed her hand on his, squeezing gently with a slight smile. "You did what you could, sugah. By the way, I've heard about that shelter house, too. I don't know their exact location but it's somewhere near Yukon. In fact before I caught you guys on tv, I was thinking about heading North. Did the girl get there safely?"

"I..i don't know.." Logan sighed before looking back to her. "But I'd like to make sure she did."

"Okay then," Marie smiled softly. "We head for Yukon from tomorrow. Roads're gonna take a long time but that's the safest mean of transportation for mutants these days. I've talked to a friend of mine who'll get our papers ready by tomorrow. We'll grab'em on the road. Now c'mon, you're still looking a little bit tired. Have some rest." Marie said, trying to get up but Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Logan-"

"Shhh..." Logan's forefinger shushed her. The thick stick of flesh traced her plump bottom lip possessively. His darkening gaze making her very uneasy. "Lemme believe my eyes you've really come back to me."

The pink petal trembled under his touch. "L-Logan..."

Before she could say anything else, Logan groaned and hauled her into his strong arms for the most passionate kiss of his life. They both need to feel it, live it and believe it. His arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her down with him on the petty single bed of the trailer to deepen the heating battle of the lips. His tongue slid into her mouth after months and snaked around Marie's awaiting one, making her shudder with heavy desire. Her honey-sweet taste intoxicated Wolverine and encouraged him to make her realize his presence. His deep amber irises rapidly darkened as Wolverine's hungry tongue completely possessed hers and demanded it respond back. Marie wrapped her trembling hands around his wide back and tossed her head back with a soft whimper to let her Mate's animalistic side dominate her mouth. She'd also missed this ferally passionate touch for a whole goddamn year and wanted to enjoy every damned second of it.

When the kiss finally came to a sweet sensual end, panting, Marie cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against Logan's, their noses nuzzling together for a long sweet moment. "Yah don't know how much i missed yah, Logan." tears started forming in her big eyes as she began to express the pain of loneliness she'd been carrying around for months. "A-Ah been looking for yah everywhere for the past one year. A-Ah felt so alone everyday and..."

"Shhh..." Logan silenced her again before brushing her tears away. He wrapped his arms around in a protective manner. "I'm back baby, forever. And I'm never going away from you ever again."

Marie looked up into his eyes, smiling. "Yah promise?"

He smiled back down at her as he placed a feathery kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I promise."

Chewing her bottom lip, Marie once again gazed up into Logan's eyes to let him read the desire to have him inside her she'd confined inside her for the past so many months. "Logan...a-ah..."

Logan read her surging impulse and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, smiling. "Just say it once, darlin'."

Marie licked her lips and whispered softly. "A-Ah..ah need yah, Logan."

That was all the encouragement he needed.


	3. 3

That was all the encouragement he needed.

His lips were on hers again before she could even blink. His tongue met hers again and danced in a melodious spin. He pulled her under him and interlaced his fingers with hers while his mouth trailed a sensual path along her jaw to her ear before taking her reddened earlobe in his mouth, making Marie's eyes roll close. His body was still covered in the dirt of his damned grave but Marie didn't care.

She moaned loudly. "L-Logan..."

"Keep saying my name like that, baby," Logan whispered against the sensitive skin of her neck, printing feverish kisses, nips and licks all over her neck. "Ya don't know how much I've missed your voice every day.."

Marie's eyes were cracked open by a sharp snikt that sliced down her top and bra before she could even protest. His hands pounced at the milky-white breasts hungrily and kneaded the bouncy flesh well before taking a rosy raisin in his mouth. His nips, licks and sucks around both of the hardened nipples made Marie embarrassingly wet within a minute. He smoothly ripped off her jeans along with her cotton panties. Marie arched her back with a loud gasp as Logan's fingers touched his property after such a long time.

"Oh Logan...touch meh, p-please.."

Logan didn't need to be told twice. A shuddering gasp jumped out of Marie as he pushed his thick middle finger inside her moistened cunt while his mouth kept sucking at the sensitive bead, licking and sucking it loudly. His teeth roughly pulled at the nub while his tongue lapped at it in light circles making her body shiver. He added another finger. The wet juicy sound of his fingers fucking her resounded in the trailer, her moans growing louder with every hard thrust of her man.

"Oh mah gawd, Logan! Just like that, please..."

"Lemme make it better for ya, baby!" he growled ferociously as his fingers retreated and his mouth delved between her legs. He sand paper like tongue lapped at her swollen flower thirstily and she fell back against the pillow giving a loud throaty moan of approval.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth and grabbed the back of his head to press it against her flooding entrance. "Yes, yes, yes! Just like that, sugah!"

"Open your eyes, Marie," Wolverine growled at the woman writhing under his touch. "Open'em and see yourself cum on my tongue."

Fulfilling his demand, Marie opened her eyes, her head still spinning. Forgetting all her shame, she bucked against his mouth wildly until she finally reached her peak. Screaming her Mate's name repeatedly and breathlessly, Marie shuddered to her very core as her body was overtaken by a mind blowing orgasm her own fingers could never provide for her in his absence.

Finally closing her eyes to revel in the shining afterglow, Marie sighed contently and kept threading her fingers through Logan's hair until he licked every single drop of his prize off her satisfied pussy.

Marie had no idea when he crawled up her body and set the head of his painfully rigid erection against her eager opening. Her eyes jerked open with a soft gasp when his swollen tip nudged her over-sensitive clitorius playfully.

She blushed deeply and turned her head to the side. Logan smirked and cupped her cheek to bring her face back to her. He gazed into those melted soft pools and whispered with his heart in his eyes. "I missed you, baby."

His words dissolved honey in her ears. They melted away all the pain and frustration they'd both felt in each other's absence. Tears formed in Marie's eyes again. She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "Make meh yers again, sugah."

Logan placed his lips onto hers as he entered her, making those big chocolate eyes widen again. Her back arched, pussy clenched around him, grunting in approval he slammed as hard as he could inside that super tight burrow. He inched slowly, spreading that tight pussy to fit him and she squirmed around him in heavy pleasure. She didn't dare to close her eyes because she needed to relive every second of this passionate love-making she'd missed so much. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but Logan drank them before they could fall.

Marie massaged the tight muscles of the back of his neck, rolling her hips. "C'mon Logan, give it ta meh hard, baby.."

Locking her legs around his waist, Logan nodded and attacked the sensitive spot of her neck as he started pounding into her. Pulling himself out of her to the flared head, he plunged back in with one hard thrust that made Marie see stars in the closed trailer. Over and over her screams and moans echoed in the damned vehicle as he began to move faster, drilling and pumping her wet hot snatch without even a hint of slowing or stopping.

Logan gave the length of her neck a long wet lick. The sound of the bed creaking at his forceful thrusts melded with that of her frantic cries and his own pounding heart. "Take it baby, I know you want it bad!"

"Yes, please, just like that baby.."

Dry gasps filled her throat, tears began falling from her eyes again as Logan's stubborn cock bumped against her sweet spot again and again until it pulled another earth-shaking orgasm out of her body.

"Oh fuck, YESSS!"

Her clenching muscles strangled his length and halted his actions completely. He pulled back to trap her face between his palms and look into her eyes as he also roared his completion in his little home inside her body.

"Oh fuck Marie, you feel so fuckin' good!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"You're sure that's where he was buried?" a female masked voice in a white lab coat **Transigen** was printed on asked one of the surviving mercenaries.

The tall hitman stroked the dressed wound on his chest and let out a growling nod. "I'd seen some of those kids digging a hole in ground up here before passing out."

"Then the question is...who dug him out." she ran her gaze all around the reopened grave. Her eyes finally caught an old watch lying near the heap of rocks and dirt. He picked it up and dangled one of its old leather straps between her thumb and forefinger. "And whoever it is, we need to find his—or her intentions at soon as possible."

She growled over her shoulder at her men. "Find all the survivors and get them back to the lab. They're going after the kids again."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

His hand hesitantly advanced to tuck a tangled lock behind Marie's ear who was soundly sleeping in his arms. He'd have to admit, they'd both exhausted each other to a level even their healings needed some hours to compensate. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Knowing the fact Marie also had a healing factor now made him keep fucking her until they were both bone-tired. They'd slipped under the blanket sometime after three but here he was, freshly awake and leering down at his sleeping woman with a reawakened hunger.

When his cold fingertips touched Marie's warm skin, she hummed softly and buried her face deeper into his chest, taking in his musky scent.

"Good morning." Logan smiled in her hair.

"Morning." the sleepy tone slowly coming back to normal. "What time is it?"

Logan raised his right hand to glance at his watch. "6:30."

"What? 6:30?! Damn we're late!" as Marie hastily tried to wriggled out of the hop of Logan's arms, his grip tightened around her waist.

"Stop." Marie's questioning face got its answer when Logan lifted his neck a little to take off his dog tags and put'em around her neck. The two old pieces of metal dangling proudly between her heavy naked breasts.

He let out a satisfied smirk. "They always look better on you."

Marie blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Thanks. Now c'mon, we don't have all day," she tried to slip out of the blanket but Logan captured her tags between his thumb and forefinger this time and smirked mischievously.

He gave the tags a gentle yank to pull her back down. "Where do you think you're goin' without givin' my good morning kiss, huh?"

Marie's jaw hit Logan's chest. "Logan?! We're getting lat-"

Silencing whatever she was going to say, Logan caught Marie's lips with his in another brain dissolving kiss that took their breaths away. Marie gasped when Logan's hand lowered to cup her naked ass. In spite of desperately wanting to throw all the worries out the window and letting Logan take care of this reawakening lust, Marie unwantingly broke the kiss and pulled back breathlessly.

"Now you're bein' mean, darlin'." Marie smirked at Logan's little protesting growl and waggishly tapped her finger on his warm lower lip.

"I'd love to give you a proper morning greeting but from tomorrow because today first we're gonna get you into the shower and then we're going back to the road so..." as Marie hastily tried to climb out of the bed, a sharp wince shot from her pelvic region and took over her face.

"What happened, darlin'?" Logan crossed his arms behind his head and flashed an assholic grin. "Did I give you too hard last night?"

Marie flared her nostrils in mock anger and gave him a middle finger before pulling the blanket off of her Mate's delicious body.

"What the hell marie-"

"Don't Marie me!" Marie grabbed his hand and tried to drag his heavy adamantiumed ass out of the bed. "We're already pretty late, sugah, now please get your lazy ass out of the bed and go to the bathroom and get that 'grave-dirt' off your body."

"Okay fine!" Logan grumbled with an eye roll and finally hauled himself out of the warm bed. "Ya want me ta take a shower, I will but I have a condition."

Marie huffed out a breath. "And what is it, Mr. Logan?"

Logan bared his canines in a naughty grin as he lifted Marie up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We're showerin' together."

She squealed and giggled, throwing playful punches at his back. "Hey put me down!" Logan just grinned in response and softly bit at the back of her silky smooth thigh, making her yelp in surprise.

When her tiny fists left no effect on him, Marie waggishly cupped his stark-naked ass. That _definitely_ caught Logan's attention.

His mock frown laced with his lustful growl. "Now yer gonna pay fer that!" he said as he carried her into the tiny bathroom and kicked the door shut.


	4. 4

"What the hell Marie, not that damn thing again!"

"Oh c'mon sugah, you know how much I love to use this on ya."

"But that shit hurts like hell! No, scratch that, it hurts like a motherfucker!"

"Oh please stop whining like a lily-livered bitch, Logan! Just sit back, close your eyes and take it like the great Wolverine you are! And I promise it won't hurt that much this time, I've tried it on myself many times in your absence."

"Marie, keep your hungry hands away from me!"

"No, I won't until I get what I want from you, sugah!"

Marie grinned evilly as she straddled Logan's lap, picked up an old double-edge safety razor and started shaving his lathered up muttonchops off. Giving Logan a shave wasn't anything new for Marie because her 'boyfriend' was the laziest feral on the planet when it came to mow his lawn and she always used this old-fashioned tool because that was the only thing that gave smoothest shave against Logan's wild wolfman like beard.

"Why the hell do you even need to clean the whole ground?" Logan growled softly.

Marie dipped the razor in warm water and swirled it around to dislodge shaved hair before going for the right side. "Because we're trying to destroy your old identity Transigen's Dobermans are after." Using both edges alternately, she smoothly sheared off his wild sideburns before giving them a measured shape.

Finally giving up his little struggle, Logan sat back and let his eyes enjoy the eye-soothing view of Marie's naked wet breasts dangling in his face. His hands mischievously snaked around her waist and cupped her plump cheeks while his reawaken cock started teasing her still moistened entrance. Marie rolled her eyes and swatted his naughty hands away with a soft warning. "Behave!"

Logan smirked and leaned back again. His eyes narrowed when his eyes fell on her right wrist. He caught her hand. "Where's your mother's watch, Marie?"

Marie's hands froze on Logan's skin as she heard him. She sighed and put the blade down before looking down and muttering. "Lost it yesterday."

Logan dug his index finger under her chin and forced her to look up and asked with a weak smile. "While digging me out?" Marie lowered her head again and gave a soft nod.

Logan cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to look into her eyes. He had a grateful smile this time. "Thanks for everything, darlin'."

Marie smiled back and picked up the razor again to scrap his chin and upper neck. "You're welcome, sugah."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Once the shave was over, Marie put the razor back down and dropped the brush back into the mug before turning on the tap to splash some water on the newly shaved area. Then she pat-dried his face with a small towel and stroked the smooth skin with the back of his fingers. "All done."

She started to get up but his arms around her tiny waist stopped her. Marie gave a questioning eyebrow raise and in response to that Logan pulled her back down on his hot and ready cock.

Marie threw her head back with a loud groan. "Oh that's not fair Logan, we'd just done it in shower and-"

Logan grinned with the next push. "Don't worry baby, it won't take long."

Marie bit her lip with a smirking roll of eyes. "Yeah right, with our healing factors, it's definitely gonna take long, sugah."

Ignoring her little whines, Logan grabbed Marie's hips and started slamming her juicy pussy up and down his cock with a passionate emergency.

"Fuck!" Marie moaned again.

"That's what it is, babe." Logan smirked, increasing his pace.

"Oh just shut up and fuck meh hard now, Logan!" Logan's another hard thrust responded to that snarl. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Marie leaned down, driving her lips to Logan's into an intense kiss as her hips began rocking and thrusting his throbbing cock further into her dripping burrow.

"Mmmm...Logan..." her Mate's name slithered past her lips into Logan's, deepening the kiss as she lifted her ass high almost fully off his cock, lingering and teasing her moist lips against his slippery tip before slamming her cunt over him again.

Logan spanked her bubbles hard. "Fuck yes, Marie! Just like that!"

Her body began rocking in a quick, erratic motion, her sweet plump ass bounced off his thighs, riding his cock as hard as she could. Her breathless moans revealed the arrival of her climax so Logan started giving it to her as hard as could. Marie threw her head back again as she felt her soaking pussy being stretched by Logan's urgent thrusts. The sensation was increased by a simple tug Logan's mouth gave her right nipple with a mischievous wink. This was it. She hugged Logan tightly with a breathless roar as a soul-stirring orgasm crashed into her body.

"Oh mah gawd, Logan! Yesss!"

She cried out his name over and over, scratching her mind blowing pleasure all over his back. Her walls furiously squeezed Logan's cock until he also came with a gravelly roar and felt himself explode inside her, his hands dug into her wide hips to keep her pussy in place as he shot his hot white load into her eager cunt. When Marie finally got a chance to catch a breath-

"Fuck, ah ain't neva gonna shower with yah again, sugah!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"So, you're taking the driving seat for the rest of the day?" Marie asked smirkingly, coming out of her friend's office with their new ID proofs.

"Yep. 'Cause I don't trust your driving skills very much." Logan said with a teasing smirk as he shoved his new identity into the pocket and advanced toward their trailer.

Marie gave a giant eye roll. "Ha, that was the biggest egotistical, egomaniac and male-chauvinistic remark I've ever heard, Mr. Logan! I admit I was a pretty bad driver till last year but now I'm an ace at it, as you've seen since I brought you back from the grave, hon."

Logan pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket with a pursed smile. "Not tryin' ta hurt your pride here baby, but if the time I remember, you sent me flyin' outta the car."

Marie's jaw touched the floor. "Because I was distracted by your fingers between my legs!"

"Mmm...ya still remember that, huh?" Logan mischievously wriggled his eyebrows as he pulled Marie into his arms again.

Marie rolled her eyes again and wriggled out of his arms. "Logan, we'll never be able to cross the city if you didn't suppress your goddamn feral libido for the next few hours, okay? Now c'mon," Marie opened the door of the opposite seat and hopped in. "Get us both outta here."

"Yes, ma'am." Logan smirked with a mock salute and opened the door of his side.

"By the way," Marie switched the camera of her phone to video recording and turned to him, grinning. "C'mon Logey, say hi to Mr. Cam!"

Logan laughed with a soft twirl of eyes. "Oh c'mon, just knock it off, babe."

"Nope, we ain't. We're going to capture every good moment of this journey and show it your little friend on the other side, I'm sure she's gonna love it."

The mention of Laura brought a nervous look to Logan's face that didn't go unnoticed by Marie."What's the matter, Logan? Why do you always get so...tense whenever I talk about that girl? Did you guys...fight over something before she crossed the border?"

Logan looked at Marie with a conflicted expression on his face this time. He wanted to tell her about Laura and her relation with him but maybe it wasn't the right time. "No, we didn't. We just...i'll tell you everything about her but later, okay?"

The tension and tinge of guilt hidden behind Logan's hesitant words worried Marie but she decided to trust them for now. "Okay."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around Logan's to rest her head against his shoulder. "By the way, we're tight on money right now, we gotta make some quick cash on the roads every day."

Logan snapped his neck putting a fresh Cuban cigar in his mouth. "Don't worry darlin', I know some places like that."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Ladies and gentlemennnn, look who's back to action, the king of the cage- The great WOLVERRRINEEE!"

Marie had to cover up her ears with a soft laugh when the crowd went nuts as their undefeated champion, the great Wolverine entered the ring after ages. Logan crushed the butt of his cigar under his boot and snapped his intertwined fingers before throwing a mischievous wink at Marie through the old cage wall. Marie returned his attention by uncurling her legs, revealing she was wearing a thong under that damned black leather micromini. The ever-hard Wolverine got even harder and started forcing Logan to finish the damned show as soon as possible.

The first victim was a poor cowboy with a snake skin hat Logan grabbed after sending him on the stretcher. Suddenly jumping on its prey's back with lightning speed and holding on until it falls down, now Marie knew where the king of cage got its name, the great Wolverine from.

"And the winner is...the greattt Wolverrrineeee!"

The king of cage raised his hands in the air like a smugly handsome bastard he was and leered at Marie. Marie shook her head at the cocky leer but deep down she was melting on those occasional ogles and growls that were promising a hardcore fuck in the nearby motel they were staying at for tonight.

"Ya with that tough guy, doll?" Marie instinctively crossed her legs and glared at the slim brat in Lumberjack shirt and faded jeans.

She looked back to Logan who was a little busy punching the shit out of his next opponent and instantly turned the hard glare into a soft seductive gaze before looking back to the flatscan. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

The man smirked and extended his right index finger toward the exposed skin of Marie's thigh to draw a lazy circle. "As long as your bodyguard is busy whackin' some fat meat, would ya like ta have some real fun, bab-"

Marie caught the audacious stick of flesh and bones between her forefinger and thumb before it could touch 'Wolverine's property'. "First of all, I ain't your baby, sugah. I like to be called Rogue among strangers. And second of all," she took her lips close to his ear and whispered in her honey-dripping voice. "I can see the damn tent ready to burst out of your pants so let's cut to the chase and lemme rid you of it."

She smoothly got off the stool and walked out of the bar, swinging those two perfect globes alternately. The flatscan licked his lips and felt lucky to get to grab a piece of that ass. He hastily swallowed down the last of his glass and followed her out of the seedy bar.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Wolverine's third prey hit the ground and the champ turned around to flash another smug grin at his babe sitting on the counter but his eyes narrowed as he saw the damn flatscan flirt with Marie. He'd caught a light scent of booze and human sweat near her already but didn't know Marie would let that teen dick come near her.

His eyebrows rose skyward when he saw his Mate respond to his damned propositions. Her seductive expressions and flirtatious smiles were caught.

The animal suddenly turned territorial when he saw Marie whisper something in the ear of other male that made him grin like a fucking Cheshire cat. He started thrashing around to fuck the match and grab his Mate before turning the other male into fucking mush. he barked at the ring announcer to finish the match right away. After grabbing his share, he hurried out of the damned place to scent out his Mate who was still with that fucking human in the alley.

"Yer dead, boy!" he growled as he approached them both but what he saw there was enough to broaden his eyes.

"What the hell, Marie?!"


	5. 5

"What the hell Marie?!"

"Oh hey baby, look what I got," Smirking like an evil cat, Marie dropped the unconscious Lumberjack guy aside before switching off her mutation and waved his wallet. "Our shopping treat."

Acting like she didn't just knock a guy out with her draining force, Marie walked up to Logan, pulled the cash out of the wallet and crammed it into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I know you're already full with cash you won tonight but we're gonna use this wad in shopping and our stay at motel. Now c'mon, time to go."

She tried to walked past Logan carelessly but he caught her wrist and pulled her against her. "What the fuck was all that, Marie?"

"What? You're talking about that guy?" Marie gave a soft roll of eyes and wrapped her arms around the neck of her lover, smiling. "Mr. Bulge for Brains wanted some fun time with YOUR gal. Don't you think he deserved what he got?"

Logan's eyebrows rose skyward. "And the voices in your head?"

Marie smiled broadly. "They don't bug me anymore. The healing factor gives me mental resistance to them all."

Logan abruptly unwrapped her arms and shook his head in disbelief. "But Marie, I never saw you use your powers on humans before. And you took his money, why the hell did you do it?"

Marie chewed the inside of her cheeks briefly as her arms crossed across her chest with a guarded tone. "Because that's what I've been doing for the past one year to keep myself alive in this world of those goddamn mutant hating flatscans."

Logan sighed and shook his head again with a disappointed look on his face. "I never expected this from you, Marie. What happened to you? You've never been the person who hurts others for her selfish reasons." the tears that formed in Marie's eyes revealed his words had hurt her deeply.

Marie wiped the tears away before they could fall and glared into Logan's eyes. "When you have to survive on roads with no money in your pockets and the men like him scan your body like hungry dogs every day, you have to kick your morals aside and do whatever you can to keep yourself alive. But yes, if you don't like it," she pulled the stolen money out of his pocket and threw it aside. "I won't do it from now on."

She pushed past him to go back to their trailer. "And yeah," she glared over her shoulder at Logan. "Just to let you know, I never fucked any of them in your absence but I ain't sure if I can say the same thing about you or not."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"So what did you find out about the watch I gave you, Carter?"

"Well ma'am, the initials on the watch, O&P revealed a lot." he handed her a file. "According to old records, the watch was limited edition, bought by a man named Owen D'Ancanto for his wife, Priscilla D'Ancanto on their first wedding anniversary."

"D'Ancanto?" the revelation widened the eyes of the senior scientist. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, ma'am." Carter nodded, smirking. "Owen D'Ancanto and Priscilla D'Ancanto are parents of one of the last remaining X-men and our escaped prisoner, Anna Marie D'Ancanto A.K.A Rogue."

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto, either of the survivors of Westchster Incident who escaped our lab with those serums last year, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now we know why she brought James Howlett back from the dead."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Logan'd already smelled Marie's pleasant scent mixed with cheap shampoo and soap of the motel before he opened the door. A sad smirk tugged one corner of his lip up. In other times he would have just slammed the door open and joined her for a hot shower sex but not tonight. That awkward fight had spoiled their moods and he didn't know how to make it up to his Mate after hurting her with his words.

"Logan?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me." he hesitantly replied before putting the takeout on the small nightstand and switching on the tv. "Got some burritos for tonight."

"Oh," he could smell a large doze of awkward hesitancy in Marie's tone, too. "Can you please...give me the towel? I...forgot it outside."

"Uh-okay," he jumped up to grab the towel from the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom. The door opened ajar and Marie's glistening wet hand came out to take the towel. Logan gulped as his fingers brushed hers when he handed it to her and he didn't know how Marie read her mind, but at the next second, he found himself pulled into the bathroom.

"Marie, what are you..."

His startled question trailed off as he found himself staring at the most gorgeous piece of beauty in nothing but her completely naked glory. Marie smirked seductively at his dumbstruck reaction.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Before Logan could get a chance to react at her words, Marie grabbed his collar and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. She hungrily kissed and sucked his lips to relish the mixture of alcohol and his favorite Cuban cigar lingering on them. Logan tried to gain some composure to apologize to her. "Marie, baby, I'm really so-"

"Don't need yer apologies, sugah, yah know ah can't stay angry at yah fer too long." Marie mumbled against his mouth, slipping her hands up his shirt and her eager tongue into his awaiting mouth. "I just need yah right now."

That was all Logan needed to hear. Throwing the damned piece of terrycloth aside, he hastily picked her up and hurried out of the bathroom. Marie's nails dug deep into his clothed back as her long bare legs wrapped around his muscular hips. He dumped her down onto the bed before covering her small, naked body with his large brawny one.

Marie giggled softly as he struggled to get out of his clothes. When he finally did, his mouth found his way into the crook of her neck. Moaning seductively, Marie dragged her nails along the dense jungle of hair on his chest, grinding her hips against his rock-hard length trapped between their bodies to let him know how eagerly she needed him inside her. As Logan's hand traveled down to grab the tip and push it into Marie's dripping pussy, the words of a news reporter babbling on tv caught his ears-

_"-The group of 8 escaped mutant children have been declared lethally infected by Transigen and the officials are going to talk to the prime minister of Canada, Stephen Martin to take some action against the unknown mutant supporting organization that is trying to protect them."_

"What the hell, infected?! That's bullshit!" forgetting everything else, Logan hastily jumped off the bed and hurried over to the television screen to read the breaking news. His heart caught in his throat when he saw his daughter, Laura's face on the wide screen. She and her friends, the company had stuck the 'infected' label on their heads so they could easily grab permission to hunt them down in Canada but he wouldn't let those bastards get their fucking hands on his daughter again. He would do anything and everything in his power to stop them and he would make sure that-

The violent storm of surging emotions subsided at once as he saw Marie's infuriated face from the corner of his eye. Shit, how did he forget about her?! They were having such a good moment before he fucked up everything!

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

The apologetic look quickly took over his face but it was too late. "Marie, I'm sorry, bab-"

"Don't, Logan!" Marie's angry hand stopped him as she hastily grabbed her t-shirt and jeans from the chair. After covering herself, she turned around to confront her goddamned Mate.

"So what the fuck was all that about, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Marie, it was just-"

"Don't try to fool me, Logan! I've seen that look on your face when you saw that girl on the screen." she folded her arms with a piercing glare. "Who is she?"

Logan rubbed his temple nervously. He knew it wasn't the right time to discuss all this. "She's...she's my...I-I don't know how to say this..."

Tears of unknown fear formed in Marie's eyes. "What is it, Logan? Ah know she means a lot more than just a passenger to yah. Yah get so nervous whenever ah try to ask yah about her. Who is she, just tell me, pleas-"

"She's my daughter!" he finally pushed it out through a tightened jaw.

"W-What...?" Marie couldn't believe whatever her ears just heard. _Logan has a daughter, a family?_ "B-But when did yah-"

Logan sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Even i didn't know about her existence until a nurse, or her so called 'nanny' came to me a week ago and said she's my daughter and-"

"Y-Yah had a daughter all these years...?" Marie shook her head, baffled. She still couldn't believe this shocking piece of truth. Her ears had gotten stuck on the fucking line- 'She is my daughter'.

She finally raised her head. Tears trickling down her cheeks and her lips trembling with pure hate and anger. "And here ah was thinkin' about starting a family of my own family with yah, yah cheating bastard!"

"Marie.." Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not like what you think."

"Oh really?" Marie gave a bitter laugh. "Yah're the one who'd been living a happy family life behind mah back for the past one year and say it's not like what I think?"

"What the hell Marie, I don't even know her mother!"

"Oh, so she's the goddamn result of one of your bar fucks, huh."

"Oh just shut up, will ya?" Logan finally spat back. "It's nothing like that, okay? Laura and her mother, they're not-"

"Please, Logan!" Marie raised her hand to cut him off again. "No more breaking news, please! Ah've had enough of'em for tonight! Yah know what?" she wiped her tears angrily. "Just go to hell! Ah'm just going out to clear mah head and don't try to stop meh! Yah've lost that fuckin' right!" with that, Marie stormed out of the room, leaving a regretting Logan behind.


	6. 6

After spending the entire night in a nearby park, reflecting the most shocking and bitterest truth of Logan's past that was now going to affect her life on every step as well as the decision she should take about the whole mess now, Marie finally returned to the motel around 4:00 am, only to find a sad Logan sitting on the bottom step of their trailer in the parking lot. His eyes shone as he saw Marie come back but the hurt Laura's identity had put on her face made his heart ache. The healing had hidden the redness of her eyes but the heavy stench of dry tears surrounding her revealed she'd been crying all night.

Pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Marie cleared her throat and walked up to him as he stood up to tell her everything she stormed out before hearing last night.

"Hey."

He rushed forward to grab her upper arms. "Look Marie, whatever I told you last night was just-"

"Please, Logan," she held up a hand to cut him off. "I don't need any explanation, okay? You are that girl's father and things can't be changed now. I just don't want to...come between you and your family, so we just better forget whatever we had in the past and move on."

Logan shook his head with a desperate tone. "But Marie-"

"Logan, please!" tears formed in her big eyes again. "Ah've had a very hard time accepting that...yah have another woman in your life who is the mother of your child. There's nothing much ah can do about it now so let's just forget it and get back into the truck," she smirked weakly. "Yah wanted to go back your family, right? We still have a long drive ahead of us."

"Marie, listen to me darlin', whatever I told you last night was just one side of the coin, it's was nothing like...Marie, MARIE!"

Ignoring Logan's pleas, Marie tried to walked past him to get into the truck when the angry feral just grabbed her arm, yanked her back to him and almost slammed her against the aluminum wall of trailer.

She yelped, slightly dazed and confused by the unexpected shove. "Logan?! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up, Marie!" Logan growled, holding both of her struggling hands in a crushing grip above her head. The golden tint rapidly covering his brown irises revealed Wolverine's presence, something she hadn't seen for a very long time. A sharp snikt that sliced the front of Marie's jeans along with her panties in a damned split of a second widened her eyes in shock.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Logan what the hell is-"

"I said shut up!" before Marie could even blink, Logan's pants were down to his knees and her legs were around his waist. "The human tried to make ya understand the easy way but you didn't listen to him, so now I'm gonna do it my WAY!" Marie groaned loudly as Logan slammed into her in one angry fluid motion and started fucking her with hard and deep thrusts, not giving a shit about that they were going at it in a damned parking lot at four fucking AM in the morning.

Panting, he glared into Marie's eyes and started speaking. "All you heard last night that Laura was our daughter but what you didn't hear was that she was raised in a fuckin' lab of Transigen!"

His words abruptly pulled Marie out of the blissful haze his brutal but still delicious thrusts were creating around her mind. "W-What...?"

"Yeah," he nodded, slowing down. When he finally stopped, he cupped Marie's cheeks and bored his eyes into hers to let her read his innocence. "Her mother was some poor Mexican woman impregnated by my DNA in that lab. She and all her friends, they were all created in the lab and raised there to become soldiers."

Marie shook her head in pure disbelief. "T-That's awful!"

"Exactly." he nodded, gasping. "And that's why they escaped and scattered only to meet in North Dakota to cross the border. Laura and her nanny chose me as their driver, that's it. The woman died before I could even pick her up so now it my responsibility to take her to her destination, and that's what I did."

Tears of guilt filled Marie's eyes. "O-Oh Logan, ah'm so sorry, sugah!" she hugged Logan tightly. With a relieved sigh, Wolverine finally went back in and Logan wrapped his arms around his Mate and buried his face into her hair. "It's true I've slept with hundreds of women, Marie, but that was until you became my mate."

Sniffling, Marie pulled back and kissed him hard, murmuring her apologies between kisses. "A-Ah'm sorry for whatever ah said last night, sugah. Ah promise ah'd never doubt yah again."

"Glad to hear that." Logan whispered against her lips before pulling back with a mischievous smile. "So if all the doubts are clear now, can we finish what we started?"

Marie laughed softly. "Hell yeah!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Oh my gawd!" Marie threw her head against the cold metal and groaned hard as Logan pulled his cock out to the tip and rammed it past her moist swollen lips, gliding into her dripping core. Her legs tightened around him as Logan slid every beautiful inch of his cock inside her. His hand greedily reached up to rip her shirt off so he could attach his mouth to a taunting nipple. Rogue bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in heavy pleasure and waking up the other guests.

Logan smelled her fear. A mischievous grin spread on his lips. "Scream or I'll stop."

She felt Logan's hips move back, easing his cock out of her. "W-What? NO!" she gripped his hips to keep him from fully leaving her.

She smirked seductively with a wanton look in her darkened eyes. "Yah want meh ta scream, make meh.."

"Oh yeah? Then get ready to scream your lungs out, darlin'!"

"OH FUCKKK!" Marie did scream her lungs out as Logan slammed into her all the way, letting every inch of her cunt envelope around him. The powerful thrust shoved her three inches up the hard, cold metal wall. His hands dug into her ass and pushed her pussy further down on him to give it to her as fast and hard as he could. Marie felt her g-spot being pounded against with every shove and the butterflies started fluttering in her tummy.

"Oh fuck, Logan! Yah feel so fuckin' good!"

Marie grabbed Logan's shoulders and began rocking her hips against him madly. She wanted to come but she wanted Logan to come with her, filling her completely, something she didn't get last night. Stroke after stroke and scream after scream and before Marie could take in another precious breath in-

"Oh gawd, Logan! Ah'm comin'!" she was squirting around her Mate and Logan's load was filling her womb.

"Love it when you do that, baby!"

"But we don't love it at all so just keep the fuckin' noise down and let us sleep, idiots!"


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Child is an actual feral character in X-men comics but I've twisted his back story a bit here :p

"O-Oh Logan..."

Marie arched her back again and moaned softly as Logan pushed her skirt up to her milky smooth waist, eased her moistened panties down her legs and buried his face between her legs, licking hungrily at her puffy lips and clit.

"Mmmm...how the hell are yah so good at this, sugah..?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip.

She whimpered as Logan's darkened eyes met her melted ones and he grinned against the pulsating flesh. "Because I'm the best at what I do, darlin'."

Marie kept letting out loud moans and gasps watching her Mate eat her soaked cunt slowly but passionately. It was her reward to let him have his way with her in the morning. Her breasts grew hot and demanded his attention. Logan happily took his hungry hands up to give it to her pert nipples. Her body began to writhe and jerk, trying to push as much of her pussy into her lover's mouth.

"Shit, that feels so good..." Marie groaned when she felt Logan's tongue begin to sink deep into the juicy dripping hole. The need of hot maddening release began to throb between her thighs.

Her fingers slid down to comb through her man's hair. "Logan...p-please..."

Logan smelled her unspoken desire and stuck his hungry tongue out and let Marie wave against the stiff tip and achieve her mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh gawd, yes! Ooooh..."

Logan suddenly heard someone coming near their trailer and started lapping at Marie with a passionate emergency. His quickened ministrations caused Marie to come within five minutes.

"Oh fuck, YESSS!"

Logan's hungry tongue danced in a wild rhythm of lapping, licking and playing with her clitorius until her tangy sweetness filled his mouth. She finally fell back against the pillow and smiled shakily.

"If you guys finally done, please open the door!" Marie almost yelped at the sudden knock but Logan hastily covered her mouth and signaled her to cover herself. He quickly wiped his mouth, jumped up and opened the door to answer the unexpected disturbance.

The tall cop in his early forties looked at Logan from head to toe and smirked. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but an old trailer parked off of an abandoned road creates a lot of doubts. I usually nab those horny teenagers trying to do something like that but you..."

Logan scratched his forehead with a busted look. "Uh-sorry about that, officer, we were just-"

"Trying to relax after driving non-stop for eight hours." Marie completed Logan's hesitant answer from behind, desperately trying not to hide the deep blush of her cheeks.

"I can see that," the police officer smirked again. "So where are you guys headed?" his question made the couple look at each other cluelessly before Marie mumbled.

"E-Edmonton...we are going to Edmonton to meet my aunt." her reply narrowed Logan's eyes. Her aunt?

"By road?" the cop raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's going to take a lot of time?"

"That was the idea," Logan decided to play along. He wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders and smiled down at her. "She never gets the chance to go out and see places so I decided to give her a long road trip to her aunt's house. We'd been traveling for hours and were pretty tired and you know, frustrated after such a long drive so..."

"Oh I can understand that, sir." the old man said politely. "But please, choose some better place like a motel or something for this kind of relaxation." the couple gave a embarrassed nod.

When the trailer once again got back on the road and headed towards their destination quickly, the officer made his way back to his car where an urgent message about a mutant couple on the run was waiting for him. The pictures attached with it widened his eyes.

It was the same couple he just let go.

"What the hell...?!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Wow, didn't know the great Wolverine works as a stripper in spare time, too." Marie grinned as she and Logan stepped into one of the most famous strip clubs of Canada.

"Haha very funny," with a short roll of eyes, Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around Marie's little waist. "We're here because the owner of this club keeps an eye on every mutant activity running all over the country. Since the entire police force of Canada is now after our asses, we need to find that shelter home fast and I'm sure this guy knows the exact location of the place." Logan said, remembering the little chase from that old cop yesterday.

"Is he a mutant, too?" Marie asked, running her eyes around with a scrunched up nose. In spite of Marie's cool dameneor, Logan could smell tons of jealousy rolling off her scent when she saw some of those shameless naked bitches wrapped around those dirty poles eye her Mate. That made him smirk.

"Natch. A class five feral.

"Wow, another feral, huh."

"Yep." Logan nodded. "He was born Kyle, Kyle Gibney, but once he joined the world of crime, he earned many new aliases like Wild Child, Wildheart and Weapon Omega. He achieved his mutation after puberty which gave him a grumpy cat look that caused his parents to kick him out. He was then captured by some mutant experimenting lab and had to go through their fuckin' knives and drugs that turned him into a crazy and violent weapon of theirs until one day when we, X-Men saved him.

"Wait, are you talking about the mission where you guys rescued a few ferals?"

"Yeah, that one. But before we could bring him to the mansion, he escaped and I never saw him again until I came to meet Creed here last year."

"A damn strip club to meet at, gotta admire your choice of places, guys."

Logan chuckled. "This place is a lot more than just half-naked broads and alcohol. Wild Child is involved in many illegal activities running around. The cops know about his dirty jobs but can't take actions against him because he never leaves a proof behind."

"Whoa, his persona kinda sounds like Creed's."

Logan looked back to her and smirked. "Yeah, it does indeed. Because he's been Creed's pet for years."

"Wow, now that's another shock." Marie smirked back. "By the way, you still haven't told me what you dug out of Creed about your past last year."

Logan sighed before smirking down at her. "I'll tell you everything later tonight, but first, let's meet this goddamn ol' bud."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Fuck me running'! Look who's back from the grave!" the feral mutant in expensive Chinchilla fur coat grinned widely and welcomed his old friend with opened arms. "The great Wolverine, alive and green!"

Logan tipped his Rattlesnake skin hat he 'won' last night with a slight smirk. "S up, Gibney? Been a long time."

"As you can see, everything is great, my friend." the other feral flashed another scary canined grin before turning his nose to the beautiful Southern Belle standing next to Logan and advancing towards her. "And as I can see, your great is standing right beside you. Never got the pleasure to work with the great X-men, so what's your name, dol-"

Logan grasped his shoulder before snarling. "Keep yer fuckin' paws away from my Mate, bub!" all the muscled bouncers of the club snapped their heads around and glared at Logan, waiting for their boss's signal but Wild Child signaled them to calm down.

Gibney looked back to Logan. "Whoa, your 'Mate', huh?" he had a genuinely surprised smile on his lips this time. "Never took ya fer a houseman, 'bub'. By the way, any special reason ta knock at my door after a whole damn year?"

"Need an address." Logan came straight to the point. "The mutant saving shelter home, do you know where it is?"

Gibney's jaw tightened at once. He crossed his arms and pinned both unwanted guests with a solid glare. "Who sent you two here?"

"No one did." Logan growled. "We need to go there to...meet someone." his words smelled completely honest to the other man.

"Okay," Wild Child gave a slow understanding nod. "Maybe I do, but the million dollar question is...what's in it for me?"

"Cash." Logan tapped the right pocket of his jeans. "Just spit out how much ya want."

"Cash, really?" Wild Child huffed, rolling his eyes. "Got tons of'em, pal, offer somethin' else, somethin'..." he leered at Marie again. "Precious."

Logan caught the lustful gawp. The feral man snarled through his clenched teeth. "Hey, don't even-"

"Calm down, sugah," Marie, who had been doing nothing but stare at Gibney's leaf-shaped ears, cat slitted eyes and Creed like canines and claws for the past twenty minutes, finally decided to jump into the heating conversation. She stepped forward and held Logan's shoulder before squeezing gently to cool her Mate down.

She now looked back to the blonde-haired mutant and smirked. "Give us the address and you're gonna get to...hold my hand."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

A knowing smirk touched Logan's lips as he absorbed what Marie was trying to say.

"A handshake? Seriously?" Wild Child gave a grunting laugh. "Is that all, sweetheart?"

Smirking, Marie put her hand on her left hip with the confidence of an army. "Hold my hand for fifteen minutes and I'll give you the best kiss of your life, sugah." Marie's seductive tone momentarily tightened Logan's jaw. He hated it when she called someone other than him sugah."

"Okay," accepting the damned challenge, Wild Child snapped a finger at one of his half-naked waitresses. She hastily brought a notepad and a pen. The feral couple smirked at each other mischievously as the other feral man wrote down the location of their destination.

"Ever heard of Providence?"

Logan huffed. "That's SHIELD's playground in Canada, every mutant knows about'em. Been with'em for a few joined missions."

He handed Logan the paper he quickly grabbed. "They're the ones who are runnin' that damn place."

Logan read the address and narrowed his eyes. "But as far as I remember, they worked from Ontario, not Yukon."

"They had to get off Transigen's radar. They work as anonymous saviours now." a knowing smirk played on his lips. "If you're going there for the girl I saw with ya on the tv, just to let ya know, she and her friends are absolutely fine." Logan gave a dry nod, trying to hide the relieved expression that just crept into his eyes but the other feral smelled it anyway.

"And one more thing," Logan slightly hesitated before asking this question. "Do ya know...where Creed is these days?"

Marie turned her head to him with a surprised look on her face. Why did he want to find out about Creed?

"Nah, the big guy has been under some rock fer the past few months. Didn't hear any shit from him since we three reunited last time." Logan gave a sighing nod at that.

"Now," he turned to Marie again and extended his hand, smirking. "The hand please."

With a slightly evil smirk, Marie advanced her hand and touched their 'helper''s. Wild Child felt a strong pull like a damned electric shock as he touched her fingers and tried to pull his hand back but Marie briskly caught it and unleashed her draining force completely.

"W-What the..." The sucking touch brought the ugly feral on his knees in a split second. His people rushed over to the trio to save their boss but-

*Snikt*

"Don't even think about it, bubs." the nine inch long Adamantium blades were enough to scare the shit out of every person present in the club. The blaring loud music stopped abruptly.

"J-Just let me go, y-ya bitch..." Wild Child let out a whimpering snarl on the ground.

Marie looked down at her new watch with an attituded smile. "Fourteen minutes left.."

"W-What? No, p-please..." Gibney whimpered again. His face rapidly turning pale and veiny. "L-Leave my hand, please.."

With a soft smirk, Marie finally let go of the clawed hand. Before Gibney's mutation could take over her body, Marie closed her eyes and focused on pushing it into an empty corner of her mind. Her healing factor hastily overcame the newly found ability.

It took the panting mutant on the floor a long minute to get back to his feet. He glared at the mahogany haired witch again. "That earns me at least the right to know your name, lady."

"The name is Rogue," Marie looked back to Logan before abruptly capturing his mouth in a hot kiss Logan returned happily. When the passionate battle of lips finally came to an end, Marie looked back to Wild Child and smirked again.

"Wolverine's Rogue."


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance For You, what a beautiful song by Beyoncé!

"So you were really...really born in 1836?" Marie asked in sheer disbelief. She still couldn't believe all the things Logan'd told her about his past.

"Yup." Logan leaned back on his palms and smirked. "That's what Tomcat told me."

"Wow! James Logan Howlett, born on 13th of July, 1836!" Marie gave another disbelieving laugh, starting to get up to change. "That makes you a Victorian dude, sugah."

Logan laughed back. "I'm very close to the age of being your great great great grandfather."

"Maybe," Marie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before winking. "But like they say, age doesn't matter when you have a healing factor." she turned around for bathroom but-

"By the way one of those strippers in the club," the mischievous tone halted Marie's feet and forced her to look over her shoulder with a cocked brow. Smirking, Logan pulled out a paper out of his pocket with the kiss mark made of red lipstick on it. "She gave me her number."

Marie's jaw tightened as she heard him. "Oh really? How nice, then what are you doing here, sugah? You should be with her right now, throwing your bucks on that fake ass!" Marie angrily spun around to go to bathroom but Logan hastily surged up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He grinned into her ear. "I was just kidding, baby, ya know how much I love ta get a rise out of you."

"Oh really?" she smirked over her shoulder. "By the way I also forgot to tell ya somethin', it wasn't my first time i stepped into a strip club."

Wolverine's jaw dropped open. "What?!"

"Yep." She grinned as she unwrapped his arms and turned around to laugh at his dumbstruck face. "I met a stripper named Trish last year. I saved her from a stalker and she offered me a temporary stay in her apartment. She even took me to her workplace a couple of times."

Logan narrowed his eyebrows. "And what did you do there?"

"Nothin'," Marie shrugged with a careless smile. "I just watched'em dance and yeah, I also offered to be Trish's Lap dance partner during her practice once."

Logan gawped at her in shock. "L-Lap dance partner?"

"Yep, I learned alotta grooves from her." Marie wriggled her eyebrows playfully. "Wanna see'em?"

Logan was too damned flabbergasted to react on her offer so Marie had to drag his adamantiumed ass to a nearby chair and made him sit in it. She grabbed Logan's snakeskin hat from the hanger and put it on with a devilish smirk as her other hand played a sensual song on her phone.

"Now, just sit back and enjoy, sugah."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

_I just wanna show you_

_How much I appreciate you_

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good_

_Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood_

Logan was sure his mouth couldn't open wider than it was at the moment. He just couldn't believe that the woman before him was actually his sweet innocent Marie. The way she stalked up to him and started waving like a Cobra to the Been was just...too damned sexy.

_Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe_

_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_

_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_

_Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me_

_I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

He instinctively parted his legs as this voluptuous minx suddenly spun and sat between his thighs before twerking her well rounded ass hidden behind those damned leather hot pants, only a couple of inches away from his hard on. All the blood of his body rushed down to gather in the veins of his cock at that very moment.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

_CRIPES!_ Logan shoved a dry gulp down his throat as Marie shot back up, twirled around and started shedding her clothes and throwing them in every corner of the trailer. The shirt was just ripped apart but the way she slowed down with her hot pants was the biggest torture any fucker had ever put on the great Wolverine. She pushed her thumbs into the waistband and slowly, veryyy slowly pulled the skin-tight leather down her hips, making her red-blooded boyfriend lick his lips like a starving tiger.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

After the mouth-watering strip tease, Marie was now standing in front of him in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. He wouldn't lie, he'd seen every famous strip club of Canada but he'd never watched any woman do it better than this mesmerizing beauty before him. Wolverine almost lost his control as Marie rapidly leaned over and jiggled her heavy breasts, only an inch away from his face but before he could grab those chubby puppies, she pulled back mischievously and straddled his lap, put her hat on his head and started rocking against his clothed weapon.

_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe_

_Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe_

_Baby lemme put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody 'cause_

_It's bout to go down_

Logan almost groaned and tried to capture Marie's mouth in a searing kiss but Marie pulled back again. She now brought her silky smooth leg up to rest it on Logan's shoulder. Smirking, Logan wrapped his fingers her foot and brought it to his mouth. Marie threw her head back with a seductive moan as Logan took her big toe in his mouth and sucked lightly. The song was forgotten for sure.

Brushing his lips over her toes, Logan reached down to kiss and lick her ankle that made her giggle softly. Logan suddenly pulled her leg to him and Marie landed on his lap again. Logan grabbed the back of her hair with a light force, causing a sharp whimper on Marie's lips as he bored his darkened eyes into her intoxicating ones.

"No more teasin'."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Wasting no more time, Logan just snikted out his right middle blade and sliced down Marie's bra and panties before crashing his mouth against Marie's in a sizzling kiss. Marie's arms automatically embraced her lover's neck. The taste of Molson's and Cohiba Cigar on his lips always tasted so wonderful. Breathing heavily her moistening core rocked against his eager tip as Logan's tongue fought hers madly.

"Mmmm...ah want yah inside of meh, baby..."

"Gotcha, darlin'." Marie tossed her head back with a delicious moan as Logan entered his favorite place in the world in one swift push.

Logan grinned evilly. "Get ready baby, here it comes."

Without hesitation Logan grabbed her hips and lifted her up until he was almost out of her dripping core before thrusting into her with relentless force. His fingers grasped the limber flesh of Marie's butt cheeks, pounding her sweet little pussy.

"Fuck baby, yah feel so good in there!" Marie groaned again and tossed her head back to slam her juicy cunt over him again and again. Logan's massive arms wrapped around her arched back. The coiled tension in Marie's tummy reached its peak when Logan's mouth lowered to suck her bouncing brownish-pink nipples into his mouth, licking and slurping the stiffened pearls. His hands then moved down to massage her bubbly cheeks mercilessly, intending to leave their prints there for the next few weeks.

Marie's mind started swimming in the pool of her libidinous lust as her pussy began to shudder around his dick. She leaned back forward and kissed him hard, her tongue battling his. "A-Ah'm gonna come baby, ah'm gonna come!"

"Just let it go, darlin.." to drive her even crazier, Logan pushed his hand between their entangled bodies and pinched her twitching bundle of nerves. The simple action made Marie hug Logan tightly, clawing his back, scraping his skin with deep blood drenched stripes that healed as rapidly as she gave them.

Wolverine howls in pleasure.

Mark the Mate!

The aching pleasure caused Logan to lose control of Wolverine and the animal abruptly buried his blunt canines into the crook of Marie's neck to mark her. The bloody bite drove Marie crazy, making her come with a roar she muffled against the joint of Logan's shoulder and neck and bit him sharply to leave her own mark on him, even after knowing the wounds would heal before they even knew.

"Ah, shit, babe..." both the nip and the clenching grip deliciously strangled Logan's cock, making his balls swell. He also embraced Marie firmly as he shot thick gobs of his pearly white cum into her womb with a guttural moan. Reveling in the soothing afterglow, they both licked all the blood off their marks on each other until they healed. When Logan finally caught a precious breath, he smirked against Marie's sweaty shoulder lazily.

"So when is the next show, Missy?"


	9. 9

Marie's eyes groggily opened in an empty bed this morning. Logan' side was still warm and scented with his favorite cologne, Fierce. Marie sighed contently and grabbed her Mate's pillow to hug it tightly. All the passionate moments of their last coupling replayed in her mind and made her blushed deeply.

Save some pink for today's 'activities', darlin'." Marie blushed harder at the smirking sentence. The heavenly smell of Spanish omelette was calling her. The breakfast was a big surprise in itself because she had never seen Logan cook any damned thing before.

She slipped out of the bed and picked up her Mate's flannel shirt lying on the ground. Leaving the first button open, Marie walked into the kitchen. The pleasant sight of her Logan's sculptured naked back and nicely shaped butt-cheeks hidden behind the jorts hung off his hips, showing off that chiseled, tanned V she loved so much.

Licking her lips she walked up to him and snaked her arms around his well-defined midsection before placing a soft kiss on the middle of his shoulders. "Mornin'."

Logan unlocked her arms to wrap his own around her shoulders and pulled her against his furry chest. His mouth came down on hers hard. Starting a morning with a kiss from her knight in adamantium armour, perfect.

"Nice smell." Marie grinned against his mouth.

Logan turned his head to turn over the omelette with his lips still on Marie's, not breaking their kiss and grinned. "My delicacy. Had to learn to cook when i was in El Paso."

Marie cupped his stubbled cheeks and deepened the kiss before abruptly breaking it, earning herself a whining growl.

She pulled back with a mischievous grin. "Sorry sugah, kisses don't kill hunger." she tried to turn around to go to brush her teeth but Logan stopped her.

His eyes tried to find the traces of his bite mark on Marie's neck but it was nowhere to be found because of her healing factor. It angered him a little bit.

Marie caught the expression and smirked. "Are you pissed because the mark's gone?"

Logan sighed and nodded. Lying to Marie was pointless. His fingers hesitantly reached over to touch the place where he had sunk his teeth last night. He lowered his head like a guilty child. "Sorry about that, the animal got a bit carried away last night." his tone completely apologetic.

Marie smiled and cupped his cheeks again. "It's okay. And as far as it's about marking each other, I don't think we need to put some kinda shitty seals on each other's necks to show off to the world that we belong to each other because we're already Mates."

Logan smiled back with a nod and gave her shoulders a gentle push. "C'mon, go, take a shower, the breakfast is ready."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

With another loud yawn, Logan leaned back into his seat and grumbled. "This is the most fuckin' boring day I've ever spent on the roads."

His whine caused Marie to pause the second level of her Candy Crush Butter Scotch Saga. She looked at his profile smiled mischievously. "Your 'classic' jam can put anybody to sleep."

Logan scowled at her with a threatening forefinger. "Hey, not a single word about Gordon Lightfoot."

Smirking Marie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her game. "Okay, then swim in the ocean of boredom for as long as you want."

He glared at her again. "And yer not gonna do anything to kill it?"

Marie snapped her head, a disbelieving look on her face. "Um-hello?! I'm not your goddamn entertainment providing machine here, okay?"

Logan sighed and looked back to the highway. "I never said you were, but you could at least stop playing that stupid game and talk to me."

Marie finally left the round and leaned back against the closed window with a seductive smile. "Well I have a better idea than talking." before Logan could turn his head back to her and ask what it was, Marie's hand reached over to unbuckle his belt.

A wide grin spread on Logan's dry lips as he saw what her Mate was trying to do. His fingers reached over and cupped the mound of her right clothed ass cheek to bring her further upon him. "Shit darlin', ya always read my mind."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

It didn't take Marie more than a minute to wrap her warm fingers around Logan's commando, ready and eager to be swallowed. She leaned down and leered at the subject of her affection.

"Shit!" Logan cursed out loud as his Mate's lips covered the soft cap of his cock. He was very bad at driving whenever Marie took him like this so he hastily switched on the auto-driving mode. He growled appreciatively when Marie's tongue smoothed over the sourest sweetness of his precum to lick off every single bit of it.

Logan tossed his head back and hissed. "You suck it so good, Marie.." his fingers started roaming through her hair, indicating her mouth was doing a bang up job at entertaining him. His cock always stretched her lips but she didn't care, it was her personal monster that felt so good in her mouth. His fingers fisted in her hair as her hot slippery mouth noisily sucked the entire length of his dick, licking the thick prominent veins pressing against her tongue. Marie finally slid her way back up to whip the pink mushroom before swallowing him again, rubbing the stiff meat against the inner skin of her cheeks.

"Fuck yeah, Marie, just go deepe-"

Logan was on the verge of exploding when Marie abruptly pulled him out of her throat and gave the painfully hard length a soft pump. Logan glared at her, flabbergasted. "What are you-"

The Southern woman grinned evilly. "Now I want some entertainment, too." and with that Marie pulled her skirt up, revealing she wasn't wearing panties today. The sight made Logan throw his head back with a breathless groan again. Marie winked waggishly as she straddled his lap and lowered herself down on his prick with a loud moan. "Mmmm...there is nothing better than a good hot road sex."

"Oh shit!" the next sound was a scream of pleasure Logan's entire length swiftly squeezed past Marie's soft lips, into her dripping throbbing core. Pleasuring her Mate had ignited a fire in her tummy, too. Her long red nails dug into Logan's shoulders and the feral man didn't give a fucking second to adjust and started fucking her like a crazy man.

"Take it Marie, take all of it!" biting his bottom lip, Logan's back arched as his hips pounded furiously into her wet abyss. His hands grabbed her perfect round globes to massage them. Bouncing her up and down off his cock, feeling her ride his dick hard and fast, Logan let out growls of pleasure as Marie's walls gripped his length furiously every time he thrust in and it wasn't long before the feral couple came in unison.

"Oh fuck! Yesss! The best fuckin' entertainment in the world, baby!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"So why are we stopping here, in Edmonton?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he hit the brakes before an old house. "It wasn't on the route, right?"

"No, it wasn't," Marie grinned, opening the door of her side. "But it was on the mind."

The couple hopped out of their walking home and stepped towards the one standing tall before them. It was an ordinary two storey white house with maroon roofs. Logan could smell a crazy mix of excitement and worry on Marie but decided to keep his mouth shut until she revealed their purpose to be here herself.

Marie's heart was pounding out of her chest by the time they reached the old door. She rang the door bell. He could smell an aged scent of Pine and Cocoa coming to answer the knock. The door finally opened and a middle aged woman looked at them, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, Aunt Carrie," Marie gave the other woman a nervous smile. Logan snapped his head to her in shock. _Aunt Carrie?_

The old eyes of the older woman widened when she recognized the younger one in front of her. The teenaged face of her lovely niece she had seen years ago flashed before her eyes again.

"A-Anna.." both Southern women embraced each other warmly. Tears of the unexpected reunion shining in their eyes. "Where were yah all this time? That Westchester Incident we all heard about on TV, ah thought yah were-"

"Ah survived it," Marie pulled back with a soft sniffle, her nose twisted a bit to one side. "Ah'd been roaming around the country since then, looking fer other mutant survivors until ah found him." Marie wrapped an arm around Logan, smiling. "He's Logan, mah...boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Carrie's eyes narrowed at mid-height gruff Canadian in red plaid shirt and worn jeans. Logan awkwardly tipped his chin up and smiled.

"Hello, Ma'am."

In stead of returning the polite smile, Carried sighed and widened the door for the couple. "C'mon in you two, we have a long list of things to talk about on the dining table."


	10. 10

"Mmmm..." Marie let out an admiring moan as she put the first spoonful of the most famous Southern dessert in her mouth. "The pie tastes delicious, Aunt Carrie."

The old Southern woman smiled broadly. "Glad yah liked it, sweetie."

Grinning, Marie turned to Logan. "She's been the best cook of our family. In fact, I've never seen her do anything else but cook."

"Aww, she's just exaggeratin', sugah." Carrie laughed humbly.

"No, Marie is right," Logan nodded in agreement, swallowing another spoonful. "It's really good."

Carrie smiled at the feral man and switched to her normal accent. "Thank you, dear. I've never been a TV lover so trying various recipes to pass the time has made it better over the years." both Marie and Logan were relieved to hear Carrie hadn't watched the news yet.

Giving another smile, Carrie picked up her spoon. "So, Logan, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Logan tried to start the awkward conversation with a polite smile. "The real name is James, James Logan Howlett, but I prefer to be called Logan among the people I know and before you ask, I'm also from Canada."

The aged smile grew wider. "I can see that. So, how did you meet Anna?"

"Well, I..." Logan looked to his Mate and smiled. "I was heading back to my motel when she asked me for a ride. I decided to drop her at a school of mutants that gave me a job of Self Defense teacher later."

"Oh wow, so you were also a teacher at the school, huh," Carrie's upper lip curled up into an awkward smirk. "So your principal, did he allow...this relationship you and Anna ha-"

"Aunt Carrie, please," Marie interrupted the other woman before the conversation could get any more awkward. "Logan is a very nice man. You have no idea how much he's done for me for the past so many years when my own family and relatives had turned their backs on me just because I was a goddamn mutant!" all the pain of betrayal and loneliness Marie had locked inside her years ago finally burst out.

Carrie sighed and rested her hand over Marie's."We all tried to make your dad understand, sugah. But as we all know, he's a very conservative man. Your mom, she had been trying to contact you till her last day but your father..."

"I know," Marie wiped the single tear sitting in the corner of her eyes and spoke softly. "I visit her grave on her every birthday." she lowered her head and whispered huskily. "Ah still miss her so much."

"Oh sweetheart..." Carrie started to get up to console her neice but Logan already beat her to it. He wrapped his arms around Marie and rubbed her back gently.

"C'mon darlin', let's go to our room."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Logan,"

"Hmm?"

"...Tell me something about Laura."

Surprised, Logan opened his tired eyes trying to sleep and looked down at his Mate lying in his arms and staring back at him. There was a deep 'motherly' curiosity in her eyes that was probably awakened by her mother's mention earlier tonight.

With a deep sigh, Logan started telling Marie about Ms. Wolverine Jr. "Laura...i have no idea what to say about her nature, maybe because I didn't get much time to spend with her. All I could collect in those two days was that she's a very...quiet person. She likes to keep all her emotions and pain and everything else inside her. Maybe because it was a part of the training she was given in the lab."

A small smile touched Marie's lips. "How did you guys finally get along with each other?"

Logan exhaled a cold breath he'd been holding for minutes. "Xavier, his death brought us on the same page. There was a moment when I felt our deal was finished with Charles's death but Laura gave a damn long lecture about it in Spanish and we finally decided to go to the 'Eden', a rocky hell hole in North Dakota where all her friends were about to gather and cross the border."

Logan looked up to the white ceiling and sighed as he dove into the ocean of memories again. "And when I was badly injured by one of Transigen's pets, trying to save her and her friends from them, it was the very first time when I saw her cry, and it was for me." a thin smile stretched the corners of his lips. "When she called me 'daddy' for the first time, I felt like...i wasn't leaving this world without a legacy. My legacy lies within that girl, Marie."

"Oh really?" Marie smirked up at him mischievously. "Does that mean you're not interested in creating any more legacies?"

Logan's widened eyes jumped down. "Are you-"

"No!" Marie laughed lightly. "I mean, not now. I'm on my infertile period these days otherwise I wouldn't even let you come near me without a condom." they both chuckled softly. "Besides, we're going to see your daughter, right? I want her to accept me as a family first, then we're going to think about 'creating' another family member."

Smiling, Logan nodded before looking down at Marie with that sexy raised eyebrow. "So I gotta fill my pockets with lage packs of Trojan when your infertile time gets over, huh?"

Marie grinned up at him and pulled his face down for a deep kiss. "That would be the only option, sugah."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Marie's fingers kept combing through Logan's hair and Logan's hands kept roaming all over Marie's back while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. There was no hurry between the aroused bodies tonight. They slowly rid each other of their clothes and ground against each other until the coiled tension reached its peak.

When the kiss finally came to a soft sweet end, Logan smiled at Marie mischievously before rolling Marie onto her stomach. Panting softly, Marie asked. "What are you-"

"Somethin' I haven't tried before." with another waggish grin, Logan got off the bed and went to the foot of it to leer at the fullness of Marie's milky smooth, firm buttocks her glistening lower lips were peeping out of. The heavenly sight made Wolverine whistle.

"Head down, ass up."

Marie recognized the growling command. It was Wolverine again. Logan's recently regained healing factor had given his animal a new control over him. But Marie wasn't afraid of him, maybe because she knew he would never hurt his precious Mate, his Rogue. All she had to do was be a good Beta.

Chewing her bottom lip softly, she just closed her eyes and did as her Alpha said.

"That's better." Wolverine gave a satisfied grin before kneeling down to place his snout between her legs. The intoxicating smell of her tight pussy made his body shudder with anticipation.

"O-Oh shittt!" the first swearword of the night danced on Marie's lips as Wolverine's expert tongue gave the hidden nub a long hard lick. Trembling, she instinctively tried to close her thighs but Wolverine pushed those smooth pillars apart and plunged the pointed tip of his tongue into her tight entrance.

"Ooooh...that feels so fuckin' good..." mewing like a horny cat, Marie turned her head to the side and bucked against the straight arrow of flesh. Her sweet cum soaked Wolverine's dry tongue as it hungrily lashed the swollen clit again and again.

"P-Please...go deeper, baby..." Wolverine gave his Beta what she wanted. A playful bite of the plump meat and two thick fingers inside that sopping cunt was enough to send her over the edge. Her knees threatened to give way as her orgasm sprayed his fingers so hard she had to nip the pillow to stop herself from roaring at the top of her lungs.

"Oh shit shit SHITTT!"

Before Marie could even recover from the strongest orgasm she had felt so far, she felt Logan's swollen head rub against her gushing entrance. Chewing her bottom lip, Marie looked over her shoulder at her Mate who was now ready to take 'his kinda fun' out of her.

"Get ready baby," Marie yelped in lust again as Logan spanked the left cheek before massaging the reddened flesh mercilessly.

"Here I come."


	11. 11

"Oh yes yes YES!" Marie flipped her sweaty hair over her shoulder and groaned in lust like a tigress in heat as Logan sent another maddening stroke into her hot depth. "Just like that, sugah!"

"So tight and wet!" Logan shut his eyes tight, enjoying the silky heaven around him. He pumped his cock in and out of Marie's sopping pussy faster and harder with each second passing. Marie's toes curled up with every invading stroke. She tried to keep her screams as low as she could because she didn't want to give the old lady in the next room a loss of sleep but the surging frenzy of her upcoming orgasm was making it veryyy difficult.

"D-Don't stop! Just keep goin', Logan!"

Logan grinned as he smelled another soul shaking climax building up inside Marie. He gave her long Auburn hair another sharp yank, making her scream in pained pleasure again before taking his middle finger close to Marie's mouth.

"Suck it, darlin'!" a demanding growl from both Logan and Wolverine.

Intoxicated by the pre-orgasmic frenzy, Marie just did as her Mate said. She took the finger in her mouth and started sucking it like a damned Lollipop, bucking against the bed jouncing thrusts.

"Oh shit!" Logan threw his head back as Marie's warm lips wrapped around his finger like it was his dick. The crazy fetish ignited his own orgasm. As a result, his shoves caught a brutal pace and kept fucking Marie's tight hole until they both groaned out their mind blowing pleasures.

"Oh fuck yeahhh!"

After emptying every last drop of himself inside her, Logan lazily disengaged himself from Marie and grabbed his side before pulling his Mate against his chest. With a breathless but content sigh, Marie rolled and rested her head on Logan's sweaty chest. Logan's arms instinctively wrapped around his sated Mate.

Logan buried his nose in Marie's dampened hair and smiled lazily. "Yer definitely 100 outta 100 when it comes to bein' a perfect mate."

Smiling back softly, Marie looked up to him as her index finger reached up to a lazy circle on the middle of his chest.

"But do you think I can be a perfect mother, too?"

Logan smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Absolutely. What makes you think you won't?"

"I don't know," Marie gave a lazy shrug. "I'm an unofficial step-momma Logan, the image mostly scares teenaged kids."

With a mischievous smile, Logan cupped her left cheek. "First of all, nothing can scare that pint sized killing machine and second of all, even if she don't like ya, I'm not gonna leave you." Marie smiled and turned her head to kiss his calloused palm.

"By a the way, did you tell Carrie we were leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah," Marie rested her cheek on his now steadily beating heart. "I'm really gonna miss her."

Logan looked down at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her before?"

Marie sighed with a weak pursed smile. "Because I'd never thought I was ever gonna get a chance to see her again. None of my family had ever tried to contact me after I left the house so I thought Aunt Carrie was also against my mutation."

"But what's she doing here, in Canada?"

"I was ten when Aunt Carrie settled in Canada with her husband, Felix Carter. But unfortunately, Uncle Felix died in a car accident a couple of years later. Even after his death, she didn't try to return to States." Marie looked up at Logan and smiled. "And I wouldn't be able to meet her again if it wasn't for you so thank you."

Logan smiled and kissed her softly. "You're welcome, darlin'."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"So where are yah guys heading after Edmonton?" Carrie smilingly asked, handing Marie a large tiffin box. "Does Logan still live here?"

"No, actually." Marie smiled nervously. "We're actually going to meet-"

"An old friend," Logan replied quickly from behind. He walked up to the ladies and squeezed Marie's shoulders gently, silently telling her not to tell Carrie anything about Laura because after the whole Legacy Virus attack thing, he had stopped trusting the humans.

"Oh, okay," Carrie smiled back suspiciously. "Call me when yah guys reach there."

"Okay." Marie smiled again and hugged Carrie tightly. She had no idea if she would ever be able to see the old woman again or not. Tears of departure escaped their eyes.

"And Logan," Carrie now turned to the feral man. "Please take care of Anna."

Smiling, Logan put a reassuring arm across his Mate's shoulders.

"Yes I will."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

**Three Hours Later**

"C'mon, boys," the new head of Transigen's uniformed mercs, Wade Cole pulled out his gun, glaring at the widowed woman's house. "That feral and his bitch must still be inside."

His bunch nodded in unison and headed toward the old lady's house. With a solid kick, the old maple door was slammed open, causing the heart of the old woman in kitchen to jump into her mouth.

A horrified Carrie hurried out of the kitchen and glared at the swarm of armed men who just burst in. "W-Who are you guys a-and what do you wa-"

Carrie was cut off by Cole's index finger that silently told her to shut up. He signaled his men to rummage around the house and dig out the runaway couple before turning his head to the old woman.

"Transigen." Cole showed her the badge. "We're here for the illegal immigrants you've been hiding since yesterday so ya better cooperate with us, lady."

"I-Illegal immigrants?" Looking like a deer caught in mack truck lights, Carrie stuttered again. "W-Who are talking abou-"

"Boss," she was cut off by a Merc who just stomped down the stairs. "They're gone!"

Gritting his teeth, Cole looked back to Carrie. "Your niece and her boyfriend, where are they?"

"A-Anna?" Carrie had a baffled look on her face. "Why are you looking for Anna and-"

Cole suddenly dug the mouth of his gun against Carrie's pounding heart. "Only I'm gonna ask question here and ya just get to fucking answer and answer honest or your old heart'll meet my fucking bullets. So again, where is your little Anna and her pet, woman?!" the vicious snarl caused the elderly woman to gulp nervously.

Swallowing nervily, Anna let out a shaky sigh and replied through a locked jaw. "l really don't know where they are going, but I wouldn't tell you guys even if I knew."

Cole's forefinger curled around the trigger.

"Ya've left me no other choice, Mrs. Carter."

**_BANG!_ **


	12. 12

With another content sigh, Marie wrapped her arm Logan's and rested her head on his shoulder. Logan also smiled back and turned her head to kiss her temple, his eyes still on the road.

"Gonna miss yer aunt a lot, babe?"

Marie nodded softly with a pursed smile. "It had been a really long time since I met her. I've taken her number this time."

"Call her whenever you miss her." Logan smiled in her hair and turned his complete attention back to the road but-

"Watch out, Logan!" Logan abruptly had to hit the brakes as they turned right at the corner and saw the body of a woman lying in the middle of the road. The small pool of clotted blood under her chest revealed she was severely injured.

"I-Is she...?" Marie asked shakily.

Logan took a deep inhale to know the condition of the old woman. "No, she's unconscious."

Marie sighed and opened the door of her side. "Then we should try to save her." Logan nodded and the pair hopped out of the vehicle hastily. Marie hurried forward but Logan stopped her.

"Wait," the feral man lifted his snout and took in the surroundings. His eyes narrowed when he sniffed a small amount of gun powder dissolved in the air. "I smelled...guns."

"Maybe she's shot," Marie pushed Logan's hand aside and rushed to the insensate woman. Logan had to follow her with a soft roll of eyes. Marie leaned down and turned the woman over but their eyes broadened in pure shock as they recognized her.

"A-Aunt Carrie..." tears of grief rapidly formed in Marie's eyes. She hastily cradled Carrie's head in her lap and tapped her bloody cheek. "P-Please open yer eyes, Aunt Carrie, look, i-it's meh, Anna.."

Logan shook his head in deep shock and confusion and leaned down to confront his griefful Mate. Marie looked up to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "L-Logan, please tell her to wake up, w-why isn't she..." Logan wrapped his arms around and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh...calm down, darlin'..."

"Awww, what a heart touching melodrama!" a smirking voice caused the feral couple to snap their heads around. Their jaws tightened as they saw a bunch of Transigen's mercenaries come out of the thick lines of trees on both sides of the road.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"What happened, peeps? Surprised how we outsped you and set a little trap on the next turn? Well, all thanks goes to the great cooperation of Canadian Police." Wade had a victorious smirk on his lips as nodded to the bunch of cops on his side. "By the way, it's a pleasure to meet the last two remaining X-Men of the world."

Logan's claws instinctively jumped out of his knuckles. "Why the hell did you hurt Carrie?!"

Wade jerked his shoulders. "Because the crone wasn't telling me what I needed to know. Gotta say, the old heart is a fuckin' fighter." he snapped his neck and pointed his gun at the feral couple. "But don't worry, gonna finish this mess once and for all today."

Wiping her tears away, Marie slowly stood back up and glared at her enemies predatorily. Her darkened gaze revealed she wasn't Marie anymore, she was Rogue.

"You shouldn't have involved the old woman in our fight." Rogue snarled, letting one of her recently absorbed powers, Wild Child's mutation take over her body. A set of ten black claws slipped out of her nail beds. The couple looked to each other and nodded in agreement before looking back to their enemies.

"Now yer gonna pay for it!"

With the end of the snarling sentence, the mutant couple started whacking the goddamned flatscans. Their 'normal' bullets were leaving no effect on their bodies. Both Wolverine and Rogue were pouring out all their grief and fury on the human meat and that's what made them unstoppable at the moment.

While his men were trying to keep the pair busy, Wade signaled one of his butt boy to bring him his favorite toy. The minion nodded and oh boy! Here comes the big shit! He brought his leader a P16385A Spring Powered Airsoft Rocket Launcher.

Cole aimed at his target. "Say hi to Uncle Rocket, muties!"

But before his finger could go for a fire-

Holy shit! Cole and his remaining men jumped aside to save their lives as an UH-90 Black Hawk Helicopter came out of nowhere and four rockets launched from M202 Flash Multi-rocket Launcher blew up their vehicles ike a bunch of toy cars. The burning trucks went flying in the air and flipped back down only to hit the ground with a terrific thud. The couple turned their heads around and looked up to see the face of this mysterious helper.

Victor pulled the cigar out of his mouth and let out a puff of thick white smoke with a half smile, showing off a protruding fang. "Hey there, runt."

Cole gritted through his teeth. "C'mon boys, gotta retreat for now!"

The Transigen's minions had no other option but escape in their last remaining truck. Wolverine and Rogue tried to chase them but they fled the ground with their tails between their legs.

"Auto, prepare to land." Creed commanded the auto-pilot to land the helicopter on a safe piece of road. He jumped out and walked over to his brother and his furious mate. He looked down at the unconscious body of the shot woman before looking back up.

"C'mon Jimmy, let's get her a doc."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Trust me ma'am," Cole tried to convince his boss on the phone after the shameful failure. "We almost had them, but that Creed guy attacked us out of nowhere and-"

"No more excuses, Cole," the woman snarled in a controlled tone. "I need you and your men back on the main mission you're there for. Jonathan has traced their location on the computer."

Cole nodded with a tightened jaw. "Yes, ma'am."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Ah'm sorry, Aunt Carrie..." Marie let out another sob, looking at the comatose woman through the closed window of operation theatre. "I-It's all my fault.."

Logan's hands settled on her shoulders, squeezing gently. "No, it's not. Don't blame yourself for all of this, Marie. You should be happy the bullet just grazed the heart. You gotta be strong for Carrie at this time." Marie wiped her tears and gave a pursed nod.

"Don't worry about the frail," the couple looked over their shoulders at the taller feral lighting another cigar in the corner. "The owner of the hospital is an old friend of mine. They're gonna take a good care of her."

"No!" Marie all but screamed. She looked back to Logan. "Look I know he's your 'long lost brother', Logan, but I've still not forgotten what he did to me when he was with Magneto!"

Victor's jaw tightened at once. "Look, frail, if ya don't need my help, ya can pick up your comatose aunt in your arms and get the hell outta here!"

"Don't ya dare talk to my Mate like that, Creed!" Logan snarled up at the other feral.

"Then tell her to keep her mouth shut and let my men look after the old woman!" Creed snarled back. All the people wandering in the corridor halted their feet and looked at the trio with raised eyebrows.

Trying to suppress the rising anger, Victor lowered his tone this time. "By the way you two, where were you guys headin' before all this mess?"

"We're going to the shelter house being run by Providence." Logan replied. "We gotta get there before Transigen's Hounds found those kids."

"So the news were right, yer going there for that little Wolverine. But that wrecked trailer can't get ya two there in time." Victor said matter-of-factly. "Ya guys need some solid wheels."

Marie crossed her arms with a cocked brow. "And where are we gonna get'em?"

Victor looked at Logan and let a small half-smirk raise the left corner of his mouth.

"At our home, Howlett Estate."


	13. 13

"We're home, folks!"

Victor's loud sentence caused Marie's eyes to jerk open. Logan tightened his arm around her and squeezed gently with a soft smile.

"C'mon, time to land."

She curiously looked out the window of their helicopter. An age-old mansion was waiting for its real owner down there. Like all those super old Victorian houses, It also had a dusty four-sided gambrel-style mansard roof characterized by two slopes on each of its sides with the lower slope, punctured by dormer windows gave it a remarkably luxurious touch and with those two octagonal towers at both corners, it actually looked like the castles from all those fairy tales.

The pitiable condition of the time-worn place made Marie's nose scrunch up. "Sorry to say Sabertooth, but you're treating such beautiful place like shit!"

Victor looked over his shoulder and smirked. "The ruined palace is my cover-up, stripes. Just wait and watch."

With the end of his line, Creed took the chopper behind the mansion. His thumb touched a glowing button a small transparent screen. The couple's eyes widened in great shock when the dry but spacious backyard spilt in two automatically and the chopper began to descend.

"Now that's something ya didn't tell me last time, Creed!"

Creed displayed another smug grin.

"There's a lot ya don't know about me, Runt."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Take this one, too," Victor picked up an Armalite M-25 Semi Auto Rifle from his personal arsenal and tossed it to Logan. "This shit wreaks havoc among the flyers."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't need any o'-"

"This stuff, I know!" Creed growled, glaring at Logan's knuckles. "Those blades are good when it comes to a low-level fight but when they come in a fuckin' swarm, these things'll be a huge help."

Logan momentarily looked down at the weapon in his hands and then shook his head. "How the hell did ya find us by the way?"

Victor smirked. "Wasn't that difficult. Saw ya with that little frail an' old bones on the tv a few days ago. Have been lookin' fer ya three since then but after a few days..." he sighed deeply. "I heard ya died tryin' ta save the girl. I had decided to return to the mansion when one of my sources informed me about yer sightings in an old trailer roamin' on the roads of Canada. When he told me about a girl with a couple of stripes in her hair with ya, I put two and two together and sought you two out." Victor finished the last of his sentence with a smirk.

Logan smirked back. "Yeah...Rogue was the one that pulled me outta that grave and injected a couple of those HF boosters she'd stolen from the lab last year into my body."

Victor snorted. "The frail is crazy after yer ugly ass." his words made Logan chuckle.

"By the way ya should be with her right now. The stench of her guilt over her aunt's condition's burin' my nostrils."

Logan nodded. "And you go, get somethin' ready for the dinner." the smaller feral spun to go back to Marie but paused abruptly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled genuinely this time.

"Thanks fer the help, bub."

The left corner of Victor's mouth raised in a little smirk. "No thanks between brothers, Jimmy boy."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"May I come in?" Logan's smirking sentence broke Marie's worried cogitation.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked weakly. "You don't need my permission to enter. After all," her eyes roamed the surprisingly well-kept square. "this is your room."

"Yeah, right." Logan smirked back and walked in. He walked around the bed and wrapped a consoling arm around his Mate.

"Don't worry, she's gonna be fine soon."

Marie sighed deeply. "You know," she let out another weak smile as she started thinking about the old woman again. "My name, Anna, it was given by her. it was the second half of her full name, Carrianna. I've always been her favorite niece...and she's supported me on every step of my life."

She looked back to her Mate, tears of guilt swimming in her big eyes. "She's the only part ah have left from my past life, Logan. Ah don't wanna lose her."

"Hey..." Logan pulled Marie against his chest to comfort her. Marie hid her face in his chest as he started rubbing her back gently. "You don't need to worry at all, darlin'. I'm sure Creed's men are gonna look after her well."

"But I don't trust him." Marie whispered softly.

Logan sighed. "Honestly, I don't trust the giant asshole, either." he smiled down at her. "But we gotta trust my nose on it because it says he's not lyin'."

He felt her sad nod against the clothed skin. "By the way, c'mon, let's lighten up your mood. I have some shitty childhood pictures to show ya."

Marie pulled back and smiled, confused. "Your childhood pictures?"

Logan grinned. "Yeah, Creed had to take them down to keep my identity a secret but he's kept all of 'em in the storeroom." he caught Marie's wrist.

"C'mon, we gotta leave tomorrow morning so let's spend the night doing some 'historical' fun!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"We're just one day away, kids." the surgical head of Alkali-Transigen traced her index finger on all the photographs of Laura and her friends lying on her table. "We're going to meet again very soon. Especially you," her finger halted itself on Laura's picture.

She raised it in the air with a vicious smirk. "You've been the biggest trouble maker for me and my team, X- 23 and you're going to be punished for it very soon."

She suddenly threw the picture down and crushed it under the heel of her black stiletto.

"Tomorrow is going to bring you and your friends a very big surprise."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Oh my god, this skinny kid can't be you," Marie laughed softly at one of Logan's childhood photographs with his family. The black and white picture was taken when Logan was seven. "And look at your clothes, you look like Pennywise the dancing clown but without all that clown make-up."

"Haha very funny," Logan rolled his eyes with a soft growl. "I was skinny just because I used to be very sick then. Creed told me about a lot about those days. My mother..." Logan sighed deeply as he looked at his mother's deadpan face standing beside him in the picture. "She'd left me in the care of our servants since I fell sick. She used to be very...distant from me all the time, as if she already knew what I was going to be in the future."

Marie read Logan's sadness. She took the picture from him and kept it aside before cupping his cheeks. She smiled warmly as she gazed into Logan's eyes. "Being a feral is a gift, Logan. Not everyone can have it."

Her lips captured Logan's in a passionate smooch with the end of her sentence. Logan's arms snaked around Marie's little waist and pulled her closer to deepen the soft embrace of their lips. Their tongues intensely explored every inch of each other until their arousals started swimming in their eyes.

When the kiss finally drew to a soft close, Logan slowly picked his Mate up in his arms and brought them both back to their bedroom. He carefully laid Marie down on the old creaking bed. Without saying another word, they helped each other slip out of her clothes. His eyes never leaving hers as Logan's mouth began to worship her face, covering it with wet feverish kisses and licks.

"Mmmm...Logan..." Marie arched her back as Logan slid down and rubbed his face against the valley of her heavy breasts before taking a brownish nipple in his mouth and flicking the tip of his tongue over it again and again. She lazily threw her hands above her head and looked down to watch him pleasure her.

Logan bored his darkened irises into Marie's as one of his hands reached down to caress her moistened core. Marie's eyes widened with a soft sigh as his thick fingers entered her tight pussy and expertly stroked her g-spot while his mouth began to suckle the sensitive spot above her collar bone, driving her insane with pure lust.

"O-Oh Logan..." Marie hissed through her teeth. "P-Please, ah need yah inside of meh, now..."

Logan did not need any more encouragement. He pulled out his fingers and brought them up to his mouth. Not breaking the contact between their eyes, Logan greedily licked his Mate's essence off his fingers before covering her body with his. Marie wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered her left hand to set the tip of his hardened manhood at her entrance.

"O-Ohhh..." Marie let out a gasped moan as Logan entered her core and bagan to move in and out of her slowly but smoothly. Without breaking the mesmerized contemplation of eyes, they intertwined their fingers and started enjoying the blissful moments of their coupling. They were in no hurry this time, his hot rod stretching every inch of her tight snatch wonderfully, making her moan in his ear with every push.

"Oh yes, Logan...yah feel so wonderful in there..."

Logan rested his forehead against Marie's and whispered throatily, his warm breath caressing her trembling lips. "I know I never tried to say this before but...i feel really lucky to have you in my life. Please don't ever go away from me.."

Marie smiled softly as she heard his words. She grabbed his head to pull him back. Logan's darkened hypnotic gaze mesmerizing hers completely.

She whispered softly. "No I won't." with that Marie crushed her mouth against Logan's again and tightened hers legs around her mate to move with him until they both melted in each other's arms with their respective cries of pleasure.


	14. 14

"Nut up, Jimmy boy, ya've finally reached yer destination." Victor finally hit the brakes as the feral trinity reached the large electric gate of SHIELD's most confidential base in Canada, Providence. The camouflaging wilderness around the place, The sky-high walls and opaque metal gate showed that place was completely secured but to their heavy surprise, there wasn't one guard on the gate.

Logan and Marie hastily jumped out of the truck but Logan's eyes fiercely narrowed as he smelled the infuriating mix of Transigen's dogs and human blood in the fresh air. They quickly reached the gate and found the clotted splatters of human blood on the snowy ground. He hastily stepped toward a couple of dumpsters on his left. His eyes widened as he opened the lids. The brutally murdered dead bodies of two guards were dumped into them.

The knives snikted out. "They're here."

Marie's eyebrows rose skyward. "But how did they-"

"They have fuckin' sources, too." Victor said from behind as he picked up his favorite toy, Armalite M-25 Semi Auto Rifle and looked to his brother, his gaze rapidly turning pitch-black. "Now all we can do is put up or shut up."

Logan gave an understanding nod before turning to Marie. Marie read the expression and let Wild Child's mutation took over her body.

"C'mon, let's kick some mutant hatin' asses, sugah!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

As the trio entered the facility after slashing the fingerprint scanner lock on the gate, their eyes were forced to see the brutal massacre Transigen's mercenaries had made behind the cloud-touching walls. The corpses of Providence's guards were scattered everywhere.

"Like my second surprise?" the owner of the offending sentence and his legion finally came out of hiding and pointed their guns at the trio.

"Hey there again, sweetheart." Cole wriggled his fingers at Rogue with a taunting smile. "How's grandma?"

"You!" Rogue rushed forward to claw that smirk off the smug bastard's face but Logan stopped her.

"Knew you two would definitely come here to meet the girl." he pointed his big baby, his double fluke harpoon at the trio. "And now I'm gonna get to kill four birds with one stone!"

The feral triad extended their claws. "Try us!"

And with that, another battle between Transigen's terriers and the world's most badass mutants finally began. The ferals started clearing the ground with each passing second.

"Hahaha!" Sabertooth laughed loudly as he began to shoot down the swarm of hostile helicopters hovering above them. "Whackin' some flatscan meat after such a long time feels so fuckin' good!"

A wide feral grin touched Wolverine's lips as his blades went right through the stomach of Cole's right hand. "I know right!"

Rogue smirked as she pounced at another butt boy and slashed his throat. "Ah'm new at this shit but gotta say, yer right, Creed!"

Seeing his man get hunted down like a damned herd of deers infuriated the leader of Reavers. "Urgh, gotta finish this shit off myself!" Cole snarled as he snatched a machine gun from one of his minions and rushed toward the mutant trio, squirting bullets at them. The slugs weren't leaving some serious damage on the trio but they hurt like a motherfucker every time they penetrated the skin.

"Gotta send the fucker to heaven!" Sabertooth snarled as he stormed toward Cole but Rogue stopped him.

"NO!" she looked to both males alternately, smirking predatorily. "Leave him fer me, boys!"

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

With the end of her dangerous sentence, Rogue rushed ahead to finish the asshole that tried to kill her Aunt Carrie. Cole's bullets were furiously penetrating Rogue's body but not giving a shit about the excruciating holes, Rogue ran at him before jumping through the air and pouncing at Cole but the leader of Reavers grasped her clawed hands before they could slash his throat.

"Looks like I made a little kitty pretty mad," he grinned up at Rogue evilly.

Rogue bared her needle-sharp canines at him. "Yes, ya did asshole, and now yer gonna pay fer it!"

With that Rogue activated her draining force. Cole released her wrists with a sharp yelp as her powers started sucking every inch of his strength out of his body. He kicked Rogue off his chest and tried to shoot at her again but Rogue's Enzuigiri kick knocked his gun from hands before giving him a solid cutter that made his taste the ground again. Snarling, he hastily jumped back to his feet and pulled out his bowie knife that gave Rogue a giant oblique slash on her left upper arm. With a sharp hiss, Rogue staggered back only to rush at the human furiously. She grabbed his hand waving the knife, making him roar in great pain again as her draining power started sucking his life force again. Rogue now easily broke the weakened hand, causing another eardrum bursting roar on Cole's lips before delivering a superkick to his jaw to make hit the ground again.

Rogue picked up Cole's machine gun from the ground and pointed the muzzle at him with a predacious smirk on her lips.

"This is fer yah, Aunt Carrie."

And with that Rogue riddled Cole's heart with all the remaining bullets.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Ugh, another failure!"

Without the feral trio's knowledge, this bloody massacre was being watched by the new head of Transigen from the sky. She snarled in great frustration as she saw Cole get killed by Rogue. All her men were lying on the ground, counting their last breaths. She had no other option but to switch to plan B.

"Carter, drop X- 66."

Holy cow! Here comes the big shit! Before the ferals could proceed to save the children, a large container was dropped from the sky before them. As the automated door of the container slid open with a loud clink, the shocker of the day stepped out.

Transigen's new pet, X- 66 aka **The Beast**!

"What the hell?!"

Rogue shook her head in pure incredulity. "I-Is it really...Hank? Did they change him into a..?"

Wolverine nodded with a tightened jaw as he saw a set of ten shining metal claws slip out of Hank's nail beds. "Looks like furball is their new pet."

Sabertooth threw his gun aside and stormed forward. "Then let's put our goddamn leash on it."

Rogue also stepped forward to help the feral brothers but Logan stopped her. "Leave him for us Marie, you go, save the children."

"But, Logan-"

"Just go!" Wolverine snarled sternly.

Rogue nodded stiffly and rushed toward the building, leaving the feral brothers to fight Transigen's new pawn.

"C'mon, Jimmy, let's burst some blue nuts."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Finally." one of Transigen's men smirked evilly as he finally reached the underground chamber where all the children were hidden. He signaled his mate to follow him. he shot the scanner and the metal door slid open with a loud clink but as the duo entered the room, they found it...completely empty."

"What the he-"

Holy shit! He couldn't even complete his sentence as Laura pounced at them both out of nowhere and buried her blades into their chests. All her friends came out of the vanishing hologram one of the children'd created.

Laura pulled her blades back and got back up. Rictor came to her and silently thanked her through his eyes. He signaled rest of the children to follow them but shit! As they walked out of the room and advanced toward the elevator, a bunch of Transigen's dogs hurried out of the lift and this time, they had a familiar figure with them.

"Hello, kids." her face tightened the jaws of all the children. "Remember me? No? Hmmm...looks like you guys've forgotten this face," the woman stepped forward with a sadistic smile.

"So let me reintroduce myself, I'm Dr. Sarah Kinney, the main mutant geneticist and the new head of Transigen." she eyed Laura, smirking. The feral girl's anger always amused her.

The stubborn teenager hated her _mother_ 's guts completely.

But Sarah didn't care a bit because the girl had never been more than a damned experiment to her.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

This one is going to be a hell of a fight.

Wolverine and Sabertooth rushed forward and attacked the beast as a united force. The anil monster's mind was being controlled by Transigen's computers. He was just behaving like a furious pet of the lab unleashed to finish the feral brothers on the battleground.

Wolverine grabbed the snarling beast's neck from behind and snarled in his ear. "Hank! Come round! This is not you, bub!"

Sabertooth gave the experiment's furry chest five giant slashes. "He's not McCoy anymore, Jimmy! He's just Transigen's pup now! We gotta finish him!"

"No!" Wolverine snarled back as his chokehold tightened around the beast's neck. "He's a friend and I'm not gonna him!"

Sabertooth rolled his eyes. "The damn school has really turned ya into a fuckin' pussycat, Jimmy boy!"

The experiment took his massive arms behind his back and grabbed the back of Wolverine's neck before ripping him off his back and tossing him away.

"Urgh, I'm not Jimmy, asshole!" Sabertooth snarled as he leapt through the air to slash the beast's neck but the beast seized his throat before chokeslaming him to the rocky ground with a loud thud. Wolverine hastily shot back to his feet and started slashing the beast's neck rapidly. The experiment snarled in great agony. He hastily turned his neck and drove his clawed hand through Logan's stomach.

"NO!" Sabertooth snarled as he heard his brother's groan. He tried to get back up and save his brother but the beast drove his other hand through his stomach, also. The beast lifted both brothers high in the air like a couple of goddamned paper planes and was about to yank their innards out but before he could do so, the razor-sharp head of a harpoon was driven through his stomach from behind.

"Let them go, you monster!"

Freaking hell! This mysterious helper was none other than the head of SHIELD's playground in Canada, Agent Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson.

The beast released the feral siblings with a loud roar. The brothers shot back to their feet and glared at Coulson.

"Where the hell were ya all this time, bub?"

Rubbing his heaving chest, Coulson tried to control his rugged breathing. "Was giving this old body some rest."

The beast took advantage of this little distraction and tried to pull the harpoon out of his chest but the other two ferals and Coulson didn't let him. They wrapped the thick rope of the harpoon around the beast's body and tied his hands and legs tightly. The beast tried to break free but the strong bondage couldn't be broken.

"Take this," Phil handed Wolverine a syringe filled with some kind of bluish liquid.

Sabertooth raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"A new kind of anesthetic that even works on ferals. He's going to be completely under control once the thing starts running through his veins."

Logan nodded and stepped forward. "Sorry, furball."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"We do NOT belong to that damned lab!" Rictor snarled.

"Of course you do, X- 11," she emphasized her words. "And we're here to take you all back ho-"

"Don't even think about it, bitch!"

Everyone looked up in the direction of the warning snarl. Sarah gritted her teeth as she recognized the other woman.

"These kids ain't your fuckin' property!" Laura took in the saviour's scent that was staring back her only. To her great surprise, her scent was strangely familiar smelled like a sharp mix of her and her late father's.

But how was it possible?

"You," Sarah gritted her teeth furiously before snapping over her shoulder. "What the hell are you guys waiting for?! Just finish her!"

All the armed men punced at Rogue as the snarling command left Sarah's mouth but the feral woman was ready to ghost them all. On the other hand, all the kids also began to clear the ground with her.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Sarah screeched sharply. "Somebody rid me of that woman and anesthetize all these children!"

But what the human female didn't know was that getting rid of Rogue was much more difficult than she thought. She was successfully defending herself and killing all them men before they could even touch any of the kids and before Sarah could let out another snarl, Rogue rushed at her, grabbed her throat and chokeslamed her to the ground.

Rogue's shoe pinned the human woman to the tiled floor while all the kids surrounded them both. Sarah writhed under the rib crushing pressure. "L-Let me go, p-please...i-i swear I won't try to capture them..."

Rogue gritted her teeth at her. "Ah'm not the one to decide yer faith, woman. If you really wanna beg someone to let ya go, beg all these kids." with that Rogue removed her foot from her chest and stepped back. All the children now activated their powers and surrounded Sarah's body with a mutual revengeful look on their faces.

She was also going to face the fate Zander and Pierce did.

"P-Please...l-let me go...please don't forget I'm the one who helped Zander create you all and L-Laura, i-i'm your mother, child, p-please, don't let me die..."

The revelation shocked Marie completely.

Laura's deadpan face showed no mercy. Her blades slowly advancing toward her prey. "No, you're not my mother. You're just the woman who gave birth to me so I could be your fighting toy." with that all the children used their powers on the human woman and finished her terror forever.

The children now turned to Rogue who had taken her actual form now. Marie smiled warmly at all of them. "C'mon kids, time to get outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to clear:-
> 
> 1\. Sarah Kinney is Laura's actual mother in comics but I've twisted her character in my fic. I'll reveal more about her role in the next chapter.
> 
> 2\. I know, I know, showing Hank as Transigen's new experiment was a slightly indigestible shocker but his absence in Logan movie had raised a lot of questions in my mind so I just thought maybe Transigen had turned him into a...
> 
> 3\. Phil Coulson was my Ace for SHIELD's involvement about the whole shelter thing. I know he was on the brink of death in the last season of AOS but he was the only face I could imagine at the saviour of Laura and her friends. Hope y'all liked my little surprise :-}
> 
> 4\. Last, but not the least- Enzuigiri kick, superkick and cutter are the moves of professional wrestling.


	15. 15

"Finally put a leash on the blue pet." Victor smirked down at the unconscious frame of the large anil beast he and Jimmy'd just taken down, of course with the help of Fury's loyal minion.

"How long is it gonna hold him, Phil?" Logan asked, panting softly.

"N-Not for more than three or four hours," Coulson was a sweaty mess at the moment. "But don't worry, I've informed Fury about the ambush, the backup will be here in an hour." Logan nodded at the assurance.

"Daddy?"

Logan rapidly spun around as the sweet voice of his daughter reached his ears. The time stood still as his eyes finally saw his baby girl, his little Laura after such a long time. She was standing over there with his Mate, a heavy amount of pure disbelief shinning in her small eyes. His could read her deepening questioning gaze.

_Who was this young man who looked just like her old deceased father?_

Logan widened his eyes and spoke softly. "C'mere baby girl, it's really me, your daddy..."

Marie stroked Laura's head and let out an assuring smile. "Go ahead, it's really him."

"But how did he-"

"That's something you better hear from his own mouth. Now c'mon, he's dying to hug you."

Trusting her saviour's words, the little feral girl slowly stepped toward the man who was claiming to be her father. The closer she was getting to him, the clearer his scent was becoming and it was screaming out loud that it was really her daddy.

Logan dropped to his knees as Laura rushed to him and wrapped his arms around her. Laura buried her face in his shoulder and cried softly.

"I-I missed you, daddy.."

Logan stroked her hair gently as he planted a light kiss on her temple. "Daddy missed you too, sweetheart..."

She pulled back with a soft sob and wiped his tears Logan didn't know his eyes had just shed. "Are you going to stay, daddy?"

Logan looked at Marie as he heard Laura's question. She gave a smiling nod.

He looked back to his baby girl and smiled. "Yeah, daddy is not going anywhere this time, darlin'."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Hey."

Laura turned around to face the woman standing on the door. The grumpy teenager smiled back awkwardly. "Hey. Where are my friends?"

Marie walked in with a soft smile. "They're being examined by the team of Coulson's docs."

"And that blue friend of yours?"

"He's been kept under strict observation for now. Hope we'll be able to help him regain his memories and conscience soon." Laura gave a night nod.

"By the way if you don't mind," Marie pursed her lips. "Can I ask you something about...Sarah Kinney?"

Laura sighed deeply. "I know what you want to know. She was the main mutant geneticist of the lab and her field was Feralogy. That's why when Zander decided to create a feral mutant, she happily volunteered to participate in his breeding program." Laura lowered her head and whispered softly. "But she never took me more than an experiment the company wanted to use in its war against mutants."

Marie sighed. "That means I don't need to feel bad over whatever happened to the woman?"

The feral girl looked back up. A sad, pursed smile touched Laura's lips this time. "No, you don't. She deserved it."

An awkward silence hitched between the females after that. Marie tried to restart the conversation with a pleasant topic this time.

"By the way we didn't get a proper chance to be aquinted with each other before," Marie walked over to the feral teen and sat next to her. Smiling warmly, she extended her hand. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Laura hastily cut her off. "You're Marie, right?"

Marie's mouth closed after an awkward moment. She tried to smile again. "So daddy already told you about me, huh?"

To her surprise, Laura shook her head softly. "I'd smelled you on daddy's dog tags while traveling with him and he once murmured your name in his sleep when he was with all of us in North Dakota."

Marie gave a comprehending nod. "Hope that explains your father's relationship with me."

Laura sighed and lowered her head again. "Are you going to take him away from me again?" She could barely force her words above a whisper.

Marie hastily held her shoulders and squeezed gently. "No, Laura, I'm never gonna do that, sweetie. We wouldn't be here right now if I wanted to keep him away from you." she smiled again when Laura trusted her words and lifted her head to look up at her. "You daddy loves you much, Laura and I totally respect your relationship. All I want you to accept my presence in his life."

Laura smiled back weakly. "Daddy told me about everything you did to bring him back to life. Thank you so much for that."

Marie gave a wider smile this time. "Your welcome, sweetheart."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"So, ready to leave?"

Victor took out his cigar with another puff and smirked over his shoulder. "Yep. Ain't anything left fer me to do here, Jimmy boy."

Logan gave a slow, pursed nod and uncrossed his legs before walking in. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to the giant feral staring at the drowning sun before an open window.

"So how's Carrie now?"

"The crone's fine now," Victor grunted. "The doc'd called a few minutes ago. She's out of coma now and askin' fer Stripes."

"Tell her we'll come to see her when the things come back to normal here a little bit."

"So ya finally settling' down, little brother?" Creed had a teasing smirk this time.

Logan smirked back. "Ya heard the girl. She wants her daddy to stay." Victor gave an understanding nod and turned his attention back to the deepening sunset.

"By the way," rubbing his right temple, Logan finally started speaking after a long silent minute. "Whatever ya did for us on the battlefield today...me and Marie just wanna say thank-"

"Don't, Jimmy." Victor turned to his little brother and gave a genuine fanged smile. "Brothers don't say thanks ta each other."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Can I also join the party?"

Logan's smirking sentence from Laura's door caused Marie and Laura to look over their shoulders and smile.

"Oh hey, Logan. Look, I was just showing Laura all the recordings we'd made during our journey. She's really loving it."

"You look funny without beard, daddy." Laura grinned in her sweet Spanish Spanish accent.

"That's what I told Marie." Logan grumbled as he sauntered in. He walked up to his little family and ruffled her daughter's hair. "By the way it's pretty late now. You should get into bed quick."

What? It's just eight, Logan/Daddy!" both of his girls whined but he ignored their pleas. "But it's late in my rule book. Laura, just hit the pillow, your friends'll be here in no time."

"Okay, daddy." Laura grumbled and did as her strict ass father said. Marie stroked her forehead and smiled. "Night, sweetie."

"Night, Marie and daddy."

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

"Laura is really such a nice kid." Marie smiled as she flopped onto the bed. "I'd seriously expected a nasty attitude toward me but she accepted our relationship so easily."

"She's not like me and Victor, Marie." Logan sighed contently, finally feeling a pillow under his head after a bone-tiring day. "She understands emotions and relationships much better than us male ferals."

A mischievous smile touched Marie's lips as she heard her Mate. She abruptly let Wild Child's mutation take over her body and rolled onto her side. "And what do you think about me as a female feral, sugah?"

The sultry tone made Logan smirk. He also rolled onto his side to face Marie who was Rogue at the moment and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers seductively. "Even with those fangs and pointy ears, ya look hot as hell, baby."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue suddenly straddled Logan's chest and pinned his arms to the bed with hers. "Then why the hell aren't we ruttin' yet?" with a seductive purr, Rogue captured Logan's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm...ya always read my mind, babe." Logan purred back against Rogue's mouth as he felt his lips being softly enveloped by his Mate's, kissing him deeply and grazing his tongue with her fangs. His eager hands hungrily wrapped around the mounds of her plump clothed ass to bring her further upon him.

Oh sugah, yah drivin' me crazy..." Rogue gasped against Logan's mouth as he dug he fingers deeply in her clothed meat, spreading her ass cheeks apart. His tongue exploring her mouth, leaving the traces of his saliva on her tongue whenever it met his.

Rogue's claws eagerly ripped off Logan's shirt. "Mmm...Logan...show meh yer animal, baby..."

Logan released the supple flesh and grinned against Rogue's mouth. "Whatever my mate wants..."

He suddenly pulled back and grabbed a handful of the mahogany locks. The golden tint taking over his brown irises revealed Wolverine's presence. If Marie wanted them to fuck like animals tonight, Wolverine would happily do it.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Wolverine roughly yanked the feral female down onto the bed and spread her legs. One sharp snikt and the shining adamantium sliced every single piece of cloth covering that gorgeous body from his wolfish gaze.

"Ya wanna see the animal, ya got it!"

With that dangerous purr, Wolverine hurriedly covered her petite frame with his large one and swallowed a tit in his mouth, teasing the hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue in his mouth.

"O-Oh Logan...yer mouth feels so fuckin' great..." Rogue began to run her taloned fingers through his short silky hair, signaling that the rough touch was accepted for tonight.

Kneading the other breast, Wolverine earned himself a large amount of excited moans and gasps from his beautiful mate writhing under him. His dick was now hard as iron but the critter wanted to satisfy his Beta throughly first.

"O-Oh mah GAWD!"

A long hoarse moan escaped her lungs as he dove between her thighs and his tongue gave the couple of those soft dripping lips a long hard lick. She instinctively attempted to close her legs but his hands pushed those smooth pillars apart and let his tongue plunge into her hot wet abyss.

"Oh yes, yes, yes...Mmmm!" Rogue threw her head back and groaned against her palm, trying to muffle her high moans of pleasure. Her fingers tightened in his hair as Wolverine's tongue flicked the swollen raisin over and over and over again.

"Want more?" his question grinned against her throbbing core. When her trembling lips managed to say a "Yes", he shoved three thick fingers into her tight dripping pussy and curved them to tease her g-spot.

"Give it ta me hard, darlin'."

The simple action sent her over the edge.

"Oh shit, shit, SHIT!" her squirting orgasm crashed through her like Titanic crashing into the damned iceberg. Pillows hit the floor and sheets were sliced to thin white ribbons. Rogue almost pulled his hair out of its roots as she moved against his tongue, fucking his mouth shamelessly. It was better, so much fucking better than all the other climaxes she'd ever felt.

[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]:[:]

Rogue was still in the throes of ecstasy when Wolverine harshly flipped her over like a rag doll and unbuttoned his pants. The sharp hissing sound of zipper being pulled down touched Rogue's ears. Feeling the jean-covered thighs against her naked ones created a new craving inside her. She moaned again as she felt the flared head of his cock teasing her oozing hot entrance.

Rogue yelped sharply when Logan spanked her perfect round globes. "Tell me who ya belong to, woman."

Rogue whimpered against the ruined mattress. "A-Ah I belong ta yah, L-Loga-"

"Wolverine!" another slap met the reddened flesh.

Rogue almost growled this time, tears of pained lust slipped out of the corners of her darkened eyes. She glared over her shoulder and snarled.

"A-Ah belong ta yah, _Wolverine_..."

The next sound she made was a scream of pleasure as the swollen tip roughly entered her pulsating core. Throwing all the fucking cautions out the window, Wolverine gripped her hips and pounded furiously into her soaking depth.

"Shit babe, yer pussy is so hot and wet fer me!" Wolverine let out a moan of his own as her walls grasped around him every time he went in, encouraging him to thrust faster and harder. He could feel himself about to cum but he needed to see her face while cumming.

Still ramming into her mercilessly, Wolverine wrapped Rogue's long hair around his fist and and gave it a sharp tug to yank her against his chest. The large rectangular mirror of the Maple headboard gave him a hardening image of his Rogue's sweaty bouncing breasts and reddened pussy being invaded by his cock glistening from her gushing juices.

Wolverine's thrusts unexpectedly halted. He gave Rogue's hair another but light pull as he growled in her ear. "Open yer eyes, darlin'."

Following her Alpha's command, Rogue opened her eyes and looked at their sweat covered bodies in the mirror. Her gaze then followed his fingers that slipped into his pocket and came out with his wallet. He pulled a shining piece of gold out of it.

Rogue's eyes widened when her mate grabbed her left hand and alpha-mindedly slipped the solitaire into her ring finger without asking for her consent.

Because Wolverine knew the answer already.

"Sugah..." Rogue shook her head in pure disbelief, a couple tears of joy forming in her broadened eyes. "Are you really-"

"The human'd been roamin' around with the damn ring for the past one fuckin' year. I just did what he'd wanted ta fer months."

Rogue once again looked down at the beautiful gold ring with an green diamond in the middle and smiled widely. Logan, no! The great Wolverine had proposed to her today, what could be better than this?

She looked back up and smiled at him in the mirror. She knew what the feral man wanted in return. Chewing her bottom lip, she grabbed his left hand, took it down and placed it on her needy core seductively.

"Please...make meh cum again, sugah..."

Her words were the damned trigger. The lost brutal rhythm returned with a bang as his fingers expertly started massaging her sensitive clitorius. Rogue took her hands behind his head and pulled his mouth down for another hot wet kiss. The bed rocked against the wall again and again as the animal rammed his entire length in and out of her tight hole again and again. Her muffled screams for more, faster and harder filled the room until they both approached the most powerful mutual orgasm of their life.

"Oh shit! Logan! _WOLVERINE!_ Ah'm gonna cum!"

"I gotcha, mate!"

And with that Wolverine gave the final push that touched Rogue's cervix this time. The excruciating pain mixed with maddening lust blinded Rogue's senses and another soul-shaking orgasm took over her body with a deafening roar. Rogue's strangling vice forced the big bad Wolverine to finally let himself melt himself inside her with a loud wild roar of his own.

"MINE!"

"YOURS!"


End file.
